All Over Again
by oatsandroses
Summary: (SEQUEL TO MR. SALVATORE) He's fresh out of jail getting out early party for being a snitch and party for good behavior. Only one thing - one person was on his mind and maybe he can get her all over again. STEFONNIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it was anonymously asked on Tumblr (playapaul), that I make a sequel to 'Mr. Salvatore' and this idea immediately came to me. Unlike 'Mr. Salvatore', I made the mystery woman Bonnie (it's easier to write), but feel free to replace her name with anyone you like. I'm not sure how long this will be but I'll make it longer than four chapters ;)**

* * *

After appearing guilty in front of the court he was sentenced to jail for ten years. The whole thing was terrifying really the constant questions and the stares that he would get whenever he would go somewhere. Mostly, he stayed indoors locked away in his apartment with nothing to do. Every once in a while, he would contact Bonnie by either text message in which they would delete right after replying or on rare occasions FaceTime which was his favorite. When it was her time to be questioned he couldn't take it, they were coming on too strong and he knew that she just wanted to breakdown, but she remained strong and that's the thing that he loves most about her; her ability to remain Cleopatra strong. The only time she broke down is when the judge announced to the court that he was guilty. He remembers hearing her cries and the way she called out to him as he was handcuffed and taken away by the guards. He wanted to promise her that he'll see her again, that everything would be fine, but he knew that if he did it'll add an extra ten years to his sentence.

Jail was...jail. He minded his own business and whenever someone would ask what he was in for he'd lie and tell him that he tried to rob a bank. He knew if the other inmates knew that he had sexual relations with a minor they'll kill him on the spot.

He refused to become anyone's bitch; if anyone were to boss him around he wouldn't have it. He tried his best to not fight but he did get into a few brawls, but luckily he never got majorly hurt.

After he stood clear of trouble for a year and the opportunity came across to when he overheard the idea of a breakout, he took that into his hands to alert the authorities. He played hard to get and when they promised that they'll shorten his sentence if he informed them about the breakout he sang like a canary. When the breakout happened he knew that it was only a matter of time before he would find himself a free man. One year later, he was being led out of the jail with the sun raging on him staring at nothing but an empty parking lot. He called his friend Enzo to come pick him up. Enzo had been his friend through all this. He met him in jail while lifting weights and Stefan only trusted him with the real reason as to why he was behind bars in the first place, but that was years after they first met. It took Enzo some time to adjust, but once Stefan told him the full story of how he wasn't just taking advantage of her, that he actually loves her in a way he understood. Stefan turned into a loner again once he was let free, but he didn't mind.

"Good to see you again, brother." Enzo spoke as Stefan got in the car.

"It's good to be out." Stefan said with a nod.

"Where to?"

/x/

Bonnie lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. It's been five years since she's seen Stefan and she just couldn't get him out of her mind. She's debated on going to see him while he was in jail, but the whole procedure is so professional that there was no way that she could see him without them realizing that she was the former student that Stefan had involved himself with. She stayed in Mystic Falls just in case he came looking for her one day, and secretly hoped that they day would come soon.

It was weird, it felt like one day changed everything – one day she was a junior in high school and now she's a sophomore in college. She took a year off for travel and just an overall break from the mess that she created. She almost stayed away but she couldn't, not with him still behind bars. She felt like the whole thing was unfair. She was a part of this too, she was the reason that he was in jail in the first place and she couldn't let that guilt slip until he's a free man. Lips being pressed against hers broke her out of her thoughts and a smile appeared on her face as she stared at her boyfriend.

"What's on your mind babe?"

"Nothing. Just school." She lied.

Though she was waiting for Stefan to be freed from jail, she didn't put her love life on hold. She met Matt while she was a freshman wondering around campus with a map in hand and glasses falling off her face. He was a junior – a very hot one at that – and kind enough to help her to her classes. They would occasionally bump into each other around campus and one day Matt built up enough courage to ask her out on a date. It was nothing fancy, just a nice picnic out by the lake, but it was the perfect date in her eyes. After a while they made going to the lake part of their weekend routines and soon they fell in love. She was happy and her parents were grateful that she found a man her age. She rolled her eyes at that but knew where they were coming from.

"How about I take you mind off of it?" Matt whispered in her ear then he started placing kisses along her neck.

"Okay" Bonnie said biting the corner of her lip as his lips continued to travel along her body.

* * *

After a round of sex, Bonnie had set out to get food. Matt had fallen asleep and she knew he had a rough day at work, so she thought that she would surprise him with his favorite ribs from Mystic Grill. Before stopping by the restaurant, she headed to Stefan's place. She's been taking care of the place ever since she gained her trust back from her parents. Every now and then she would go there just to water the plants that she had replaced and dust so that when he comes back he wouldn't have to do it himself.

She caught herself staring down the hall to his bedroom. She knew better than to go in there because it would bring back too many memories, memories that she stored away in a box and tried her best to keep them there.

"What are you doing Bon?" She asked herself as she felt herself moving towards the room.

The knob to the room was cold when she twisted it and when she finally opened it, she couldn't move. Pictures of them were all over his nightstand surrounded by heart-shaped picture frames and some regular square ones. As she looked to her left she saw that some solo shots of her that he had took were held up by the frame of his chest of drawers mirror. If a stranger would've walked in they'll guess that they've been together for years, but in all reality it was only six months. She assumed that he would've just put them away somewhere during the trial (she did) but he didn't. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself lying on their –his bed. She wanted to cry, the pillow that she clung to smelt like him even though it was impossible.

"Bonnie?"

The woman question sprung up from her position to look at a familiar face. "S-Stefan?"

He dropped his bags and ran over to her kissing her deeply. Bonnie responded quickly just now realizing how much she missed the way his lips felt on hers.

"W–When did you get out I thought–"

"Shh," Stefan whispered while hugging her, "I'm here now. That's all that matters." She felt his lips on hers again and soon she was on her back.

Chills went down her spine as his rough hands slid under her sundress and up her thigh. She's missed his touch and would give anything for him to keep touching her like he is. Their lips parted long enough for Stefan to remove her dress and for him to take off his clothing. Bonnie laid naked spread out on his bed as his head was between her legs. He never forgot how good she tasted; he had the privilege of doing this only once before everything went to hell and tasting her now reminded him that it was all over now. She was years past eighteen and even though he aged as well, the wetness of her told him that the way she feels towards him never changed.

"Come for me." He growled then continued to lick and suck.

Bonnie cried out his name and Stefan knew that his neighbors would now that he had returned. After lapping up every drop, he slid into her starting a slow rhythm.

"Baby, I missed you so much" he confessed.

"I missed you too." She wasn't lying. Stefan was always on her mind and even with school and everything else distracting her, he never left.

Stefan flashed her a smile then slowly eased down on her kissing her passionately. As her walls tightens around him, he can't help but to speed up causing moans to spill from her mouth. His hand massages her breast and after a few thrusts he would switch to the other. He noticed how fuller they've gotten and noticed that she no longer had sex like an amateur. Sex with the young Bonnie had been good but sex with her now was great. It made him angry to know that someone else had her after he did, but she's a beautiful woman and wouldn't expect a man not to.

He slammed into her harder and feeling his release coming on and his body stiffens as he empties inside her and nothing feels better when their juices mix and the look in her eyes as she comes with him. He collapses on top of her and after a few breaths he rolls over to his back. He comes hard again once her hand reaches down to stroke him and his eyes roll to the back of his head when her hot mouth covers him bobbing her head.

"Mmm, Bonnie" he moans as her tongue swirls around him and before he knew he was coming inside her mouth and he found nothing more sexy than her swallowing every last drop.

/x/

Their bodies were fused together like opposite ends of a magnet just staring into each other's eyes. Stefan told her about jail, he didn't go into detail just the basic stuff. He knew that she felt bad about the whole thing so the last thing that he wanted to do was make her feel worse. Bonnie let him on her year of travels but she didn't say much. She felt like she was bragging and the whole thing didn't sit well with her. After a while they just stopped talking and let a comfortable silence fill the air.

Bonnie let her mind wonder over the past five years. She thought about how she graduated at the top of her class while Stefan was stuck behind bars. She thought about how she traveled to each coast of the United States over the course of a year living her life, while Stefan was in a cold cell with probably a horrible roommate. She thought about how she was attending college trying to pursue her dream in the photography business while Stefan's only dream at the time had been about getting set free.

"Hey," he caressed her face, "what's on your mind?"

"Just about how everything's changed, it's strange to think about actually." She chuckled.

"Want me to take your mind off of it?"

And just like that she remembered Matt. Guilt flooded her body and was clearly written on her face. Stefan would've noticed if he wasn't busy kissing her neck.

"Stefan I have a boyfriend" Bonnie blurted out.

All movements came to a standstill and Bonnie closed her eyes as she saw him lift his head up from her neck.

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend," Bonnie said opening her eyes, "and I'm in love with him."

Stefan tilted his head to side, "I see."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't know that you were coming back today otherwise I would've–"

"You would've what huh?" She opened her mouth but was cut off again, "What the hell Bonnie so if you knew I was coming back you would've avoided me and moved away just so you wouldn't have to see me?"

"Stefan–"

"You wouldn't have been lying in my fucking bed clinging on to my pillow? Huh?! What was this then Bonnie? Was I just a quick fuck because your boyfriend doesn't do it for ya?"

"No!"

"Then what are we even doing?!"

"I missed you okay! I wasn't planning on this to happen." Her voice grew weak, "You surprised me and then you kissed me and–"

"Oh, okay, so this is all my fault"

"Well, yeah. Actually it is."

He looked at her with disbelief and Bonnie regretted her choice to be stubborn, "Wow. I guess a lot has changed then huh?"

"Stef–"

She watched him as he walked out the room slamming the bathroom door behind him. Her fingers raced through her hair in frustration and she burst into tears. This was not how she imagined her reunion with Stefan to go, but nothing ever pans out to the way you imagine it to be.

"Stefan," Bonnie struggled through tears talking to the bathroom door, "Stefan please can we talk about this?" As she heard the water to the shower start to run she broke down even more. She knew that she ruined her wanting friendship with him and although she knew that a friendship would've never worked between them, she would miss him around just as she missed him when he was in jail.

On the other side of the door Stefan sat in the tub letting the water smack his face. He could've drowned himself if he wanted it to, but he wasn't going to let some girl take his life away. The girl who was crying outside of the door was not the same girl that he fell in love with and he questioned if he was the same person that she fell in love with. In his eyes, he didn't change much, if anything he's only gotten buffer and his attitude was a little rougher, but the Bonnie that he had just made love to wasn't the same. She grew along with her personality and he couldn't blame her. Not one bit, it's all a part of growing up. When he heard the front door slam shut, he lets his emotions take over and soon he was crying just like she had been only minutes ago.

/x/

Bonnie stares up into the darkness of her room letting everything that just happened on the past four hours play out. She wondered how everything went to shit so quickly, but in the end she realized that it was probably for the best. She was in a relationship with a man that she loved and cheating on him felt horrible. When he was so concerned about her when she returned it made her want to cry all over again because he cared for her so much. The look of relief in his eyes when she walked through the door, and when he pulled her tightly in for a hug made her feel even more guilty than before. She turned on her side and weakly smiled as she watched him lay there peacefully.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay" Matt replied unconsciously wrapping his arms around her.

/x/

Who needed women anyway? The only thing that Stefan needed right now was weed. Enzo came over and they rolled a few after stuffing the space under his apartment door with a towel to block the smell from exiting the room so they wouldn't find themselves locked up again.

"I say fuck her man," Enzo spoke letting the smoke exit his mouth, "she seems like a bitch anyway."

"Nah man, you got it wrong she's not a bitch she's just.." Stefan took in a deep puff then exhaled, "unavailable."

"Bitch"

Stefan broke out in laughter and Enzo joined him. The laugh lasted two minutes longer than it needed to but they didn't care.

"See man, you're doing fine without her." Enzo patted his shoulder

/x/

Naturally, after smoking they developed a case of the munchies so to Mystic Grill they went. Whispers filled the air as the two stepped in and Stefan knew that it was all about him. If he wasn't still halfway stoned it would've probably bothered him. After chowing down on burgers, fries, and milkshakes they started to play darts.

"Someone's popular around here." Enzo teased.

"Shut the fuck up."

Enzo laughed and watched as Stefan landed a bull's eye. The chiming of the bell caught his attention, "Now that," Enzo spoke eyeing the eye candy that just strolled in, "that is what I call the perfect Stefan-cheerer-upper."

Stefan turned his head towards the direction of his friend's only to roll his eyes, "That happens to be the girl that you called a bitch earlier."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, 'oh'"

Stefan turned away once he realized that Bonnie was looking at him and focused on the game.

"You guys smell like a frat house." Bonnie spoke making Stefan loose complete concentration and missing the round board completely.

"Well I figure that you're used to the smell, you know, being around your boyfriend all the time." Stefan told her with his back still facing her.

He couldn't see her eye roll but he knew that she gave him one, "Whatever Stefan." Bonnie turned to leave before she spun back around, "By the way, Matt doesn't smoke; he's too mature to do such a thing."

Stefan chuckled before he turned around, "Well tell him I said congratulations." He smiled.

Bonnie returned his sarcastic smile then rolled her eyes turning around to leave, "Why do I even bother?" She mumbled to herself walking out.

"Feisty." Enzo turned to his friend nodding his head. "Don't worry man, you'll get her back."

"And what if I don't want her back?"

All he could do was laugh, anyone with eyes could see the sexual tension rolling off the two and he was lucky enough to have a front row seat of how this would play out.

And boy would it be one hell of a ride.

**A/N: So I hope that you liked this opening chapter. It's a little darker than I plan to writing the rest of the fic, but I think that it does a good job of explaining how they have changed. Anyway feel free to leave a review telling me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week. A week since he last spoken to Bonnie, a week since he's been back, a week since he built up the courage to store away all the pictures of him and her and a week since he smoked. He would stare at her contact just wanting to call her, but he wasn't going to make the first move. He had nothing to apologize for, she's the one who had sex with him and then after dropped the bomb that she had a boyfriend that she is in love with. Stefan had to chuckle at that. If she loved that man then why the hell would she have been in his apartment on his bed in the first place? Deciding not to sit on his couch all day he headed out. Like always, he got stares from the townspeople and as the days went by he learned to ignore it.

"Look I know I'm sexy, but why don't you just take a picture? It'll last longer." He winked at the group of people and turned on his heels walking into Mystic Grill.

Like all the lonely people, he went straight to the bar and ordered a round of shots and a slice of cherry pie. It wasn't the best combo, but it was what he felt like.

"Hi, I called earlier it should be under Bennett." He heard a voice talking to the bartender.

They made eye contact and held it until she received her order. Without looking back she left the restaurant and after a few seconds he followed her out.

"So it's just like that? You're not going to say anything to me?" Stefan yelled after her.

"What do you want me to say Stefan?" She asked turning around, "That I'm sorry, that I shouldn't have slept with you?" She harshly whispered.

"Well yeah, that would be nice"

Bonnie turned back around leading him into the alley beside the restaurant for someplace more private than the sidewalk where anyone could over hear.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry okay. I didn't want to hurt your feelings or lead you on."

"Then why did you sleep with me?"

"I missed you that's all. It can't happen again, I'm in a relationship and I don't want to hurt Matt more than I already did."

Her breath became hitched as Stefan was walking to her causing her to walk back until she felt the bricked wall, "So that's it? It was just an 'I missed you' fuck? Or do you still love me Bonnie?" His face was an inch apart from hers and her palms began to sweat.

"Stefan, this is not the time to talk about this."

He smiled, "You didn't say 'no'"

"I didn't say 'yes' either."

"Then tell me this Bon," he kissed her gently once, "does he make you feel alive the way I do?" Her eyes involuntary closed shut as he ran his fingers along her neck. "Does he make your heart beat louder than a damn drum line the way it does when you're around me?" His hand touched her breast felling the thumping of her heart against his palm. "Admit it, babe, no one makes you wet like I do."

Her hands wrapped around his neck as he kissed her viciously and his hands worked on the zipper of her skirt. His hands squeezed her swelled backside and once he slid her thong down her thighs he lifted her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she kicked down his jeans and underwear. She let out a silent cry as she felt him inside her. It didn't take long for them to start moving together and every time his name would slip from her lips he would go faster. She used her hand to conceal her moans but she wasn't sure if it was helping or not.

Stefan was right; no one made her feel more alive than he did. No one made her feel like her heart was going to beat out her chest the way that he did and defiantly no one made her panties soak the way that he did. He couldn't know this though and she sure as hell wouldn't admit it out loud. If Bonnie had one weakness it was Stefan and she hated him for it.

"Stefan!" She cried out as she entered her release and he stared into her eyes watching her ride it out.

With a few more thrusts he came to his release and she collapsed against him. After they regained energy, her feet were returned to the ground and she felt the guilt swell up in her again. She couldn't believe that she allowed herself to get caught up again and she started to hate herself. Stefan's hands moved to her face and his thumb bushed her cheek.

"I love you, Bonnie"

"Stefan–"

"Listen to me, I love you and it will always be you. You can go ahead and run back to Matt, but I won't stop until you're mine again."

"Stefan, that's not fair."

"All is fair in love and war." He quoted and kissed her again before walking off.

She felt like running after him but she didn't have the energy to do it. She knew that he would do everything he could to break her and Matt up and that scared her. She had a feeling that he wouldn't tell him about the day of his arrival and about what just happened a few minutes ago, but that didn't calm her nerves. Not even a little.

/x/

When Bonnie returned home, she was glad that she beat Matt. She stuck the takeout food into the oven to heat it up some while she quickly showered trying to get Stefan's scent off of her. She finished changing her clothes just as Matt was walking through the door.

"Bon?"

"Coming!"

Matt threw his keys down on the table and went to take the food out the oven. He looked over his shoulder and when he didn't see Bonnie he took a few fries and stuffed then in his mouth.

"Hey babe"

Matt turned around and smiled at her with fries still in his mouth.

Bonnie looked at him suspiciously, "What's in your mouth?"

Matt shook his head denying that anything was in his mouth.

She tilted her head to the side then gasped, "Did you take one of my fries?"

Matt shook his head.

"You're such a liar!"

"No," he chewed until it was safe enough to swallow, "I didn't take one fry, I took _some_ fries. There's a difference."

Bonnie playfully punched him on the shoulder. He kissed her then moved the food to the table. Before she sat down he pulled her chair out for her and her heart wanted to melt.

"Just a heads up," Matt spoke before sitting down, "I ran into Lexi today and we had coffee. I promise you that nothing happened we just were catching up."

Lexi was Matt's ex. The only reason that they broke up their relationship of five years in the first place was because Lexi's future didn't fit Matt's. Lexi was outgoing and loved to travel and experience new things and meet new people while Matt was more traditional. He was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia and he planned on staying here for the rest of his life. He thought Mystic Falls was the greatest place on earth and maybe that's because he's never left. Bonnie couldn't say that she would like to stay in Mystic Falls for the test of her life, but who knows maybe Matt will be the reason she would stay.

"It's okay, I trust you." She smiled.

It was wrong of her to feel jealous or angry since when she ran into her ex they ended up connecting on more ways than one.

"I ran into Stefan today..." She didn't like the look on Matt's face when she brought up his name and it made her wonder if he already knew.

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie shyly nodded, "When was he let out?"

"I don't know a week maybe?" She knew exactly how long it's been, but she didn't want Matt to know that.

"How's he doing?"

"He seems good; I didn't really talk to him that much."

A thick silence filled the room and she knew exactly why. When she first told Matt about her past with Stefan they were dating for six months. She wanted him to get to know her first before she told him that she was the mystery student that Mr. Salvatore had sexual relations with. She thought that she lost him, but his heart was too big to let her go for such a reason.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine, it's just... I don't know."

"I understand. I promise you that I will avoid him from now on."

"No, Bon, you don't have to do that. He's a part of your past and I know things between you two didn't end on the best terms."

"Are you sure? I have no problem with pretending he's not there." And she didn't. If Stefan was going to fight for her love pretending that he wasn't there was the best thing for her.

"I'm not saying that you two can make plans to meet up or anything, I'm just saying that there's nothing wrong with a hand shake or a quick hello when you pass him on the street." Matt reassured.

Bonnie smiled and they drifted off into another conversation while finishing their meal.

/x/

Stefan was with Enzo in the club enjoying shots. Stefan's mind was too focused on Bonnie that he didn't even notice that most girls in the club were looking his way. Enzo had to roll his eyes. Sure he understood that Stefan wanted Bonnie, but what was the harm in having a little fun with someone that wasn't her?

"Hey, if you don't want her man, I'll be happy to take her off your hands."

"What?"

"Three o'clock" Enzo pointed out.

Stefan turned his head and landed eye contact with a blonde. Her hair was curled and the shirt that she was wearing revealed the work that she had done. Her skirt was short a little too short in his opinion but she had nice legs. Tempting, but she wasn't Bonnie.

"Go for it."

"And this is why we get along." Enzo downed his shot and rubbed his hands together before making his move.

Stefan chuckled and shook his head at his friend before spinning back around in the stool. His phone vibrated in his pocket and his face lit up when he saw that it was from Bonnie. The night that he got back after their fantastic love making he added his new number to her phone while she was still asleep.

"Hello?" Stefan answered once he made it outside.

"'Steffy poo', really?" Bonnie referred to the name that he put his number under.

He laughed, "Well I thought that 'Stefan' was too conspicuous."

"And 'Steffy poo' isn't?" She chuckled.

They had smiles on their faces just sharing a comfortable silence.

"Anyway," Bonnie started after a while, "I was just was calling to see if I could change your mind."

"I doubt that could happen, but shoot."

"Alright, what do you think about being friends?"

"With benefits?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "No, just friends. I think we should give it a shot. It's a win-win; we can hang out while I can still be with Matt."

"It's a win-win for you maybe, but not for me. Try again."

"Well that is all I got."

"Then it looks like I just have to steal you away from your little boyfriend. How is he by the way?"

"Do you even care?"

"I do actually, I want to know more about the man who took you away from me."

She tried to stop her lips curving up to a smile but she couldn't, "Well, he's really nice and sweet... Maybe you can be like him and leave me alone?"

"Nice try babe. I gotta go" he made a kissing sound causing Bonnie to laugh before he hung up.

He had her right where he wanted her.

**A/N: So it's going down between Stefan and Bonnie! Let's see how long she lasts ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

He wouldn't classify what he was doing as stalking just simply...looking after her. If he was going to win her back he had to know the places that she would go to throughout the day so that he could casually bump into her. He was surprised that she didn't notice that he was following her all day or maybe she did and just let him believe that he was too sneaky for her. Whatever the reason, he got a good glimpse of the life that she's lived without him and he was quite surprised. When she wasn't home (in which she shared with that Matt boy), she was at her job at the local boutique (in which he found out that on a typical day she got off at four) or at the library and on the weekends she would spend it with friends. He got to see how much her personality developed. She didn't curse as much as she used to and she talked with her hands a lot and her once coca brown hair was now auburn. Her arms were stronger and her skin was glowing bronze under the heat of the sun. He swore he felt himself fall in love with her all over again even though the love never left. His gazing was interrupted by the sound of his ringtone and when _The Good Life_ by Kanye West and T-Pain filled the car he knew exactly who was calling.

"How was it?" Stefan answered and heard Enzo's laugh ring through the phone.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Enzo turned to the blonde bombshell still sleeping on his bed.

"It's been what, three days since you two hooked up, and I'm just hearing from you now?"

"Last time I checked the telephone works both ways, brother."

"Yeah, well, I've been busy and I guess you have been too."

"Busy doing what?"

"Trying to win my girl back, man. She's just playing hard to get because I know she wants me."

"And you know that how?"

"Well, she called me out of the blue asking if I would consider just being friends with her which means that she wants me around. If she really wanted me to back off she wouldn't have called, a text message would've gotten the point across just fine."

"Not that I like to boost your ego, but you're right."

"Obviously" Stefan was quick to agree.

"Not so fast lover boy," Enzo started, "there's still one major thing that you have yet to deal with and that's the person who gets to see her naked whenever he pleases." Stefan's jaw ticked thinking about how someone else gets to touch her, "How are you going to deal with her boyfriend?"

And to that, Stefan had no idea. He didn't want to break them up; he wanted to be the _cause_ of why they broke up. He figured that the guilt would've forced Bonnie to come clean, but it didn't. He was impressed and would have to congratulate her once they finally got back together for holding out this long.

After ending his conversation with Enzo, he got out of his car and walked around the block. He wanted Bonnie to be the one to call out to him, because if she did he knew that it was only a matter of time. He smiled when he heard her heels clacking on the concrete and it brought him back to when she was still his student. She came up to him pretending that she had a question to ask about the study guide that he had passed out, and the sensual sound of her heels pounding slowly against the tile made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Stefan?" The man in question stopped and turned around to see Bonnie jogging towards him. He tried his best not to stare too obviously at her cleavage as her twins bounced, but when he was punched in the arm he knew that he failed to do so.

"Ouch, looks like my baby has been working out." Stefan rubbed the arm that she punched.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, _Bonnie_," he stressed and she shook her head, "what are you doing on this side of town?"

"I just got finished catching up with some friends. What about you?"

"Just on my way to visit a friend"

"Frat boy?"

"Enzo, and yep"

Bonnie nodded, "So have you given any more thought to us being friends?" She said with a hopeful smile.

He hesitated at first but decided to go through with wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think we both know that a friendship would never work between us." He whispered in her ear and kissed it before looking into her eyes.

She swallowed hard, "Actually if you would stop being such a flirt a friendship would work out just fine." She removed his hands from her waist and took a step back to which he took a step forward.

"But you like it when I'm a flirt" he reached his hand out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I have to go" she spoke when she found her voice.

He pulled her in for a hug and her arms instantly wrapped around his neck. Slowly, his hands slid down the zipper of her dress until his fingers grazed the start of her ass. Heat built up between them, and she knew that if she were to hug him any longer she'll melt into him so she pulled away. It took everything in her power to not kiss him and before he could make the move, she brushed passed him. He turned around to watch her hips sway and he shifted once he felt a hardening in his pants. Once she disappeared behind the corner, he turned around heading back to his car with a satisfied smile planted on his face.

Bonnie had secretly hoped that Stefan would have chased after her and slammed her into a wall while his tongue invaded her mouth. She hated herself for it and couldn't believe that such a thought popped in her mind.

"Damn Stefan"

/x/

He made sure to avoid her for the next two weeks, have her suffer without him and have only the thought of him satisfy her. Whenever she would call he would rush her off the phone and sometimes even ignore her calls all together. She claimed that she was worried about him getting into trouble with the law again since she hasn't heard from him in a while and even though he responded with one-to-two word answers, on the inside he was happy that she cared about him still.

He was breaking a sweat on the bench press probably lifting ten pounds too much, but he didn't care. He had worked out every day while he was behind bars and since he got out he hasn't even thought about the gym. Not wanting to grow flabby, he packed his gym bag and found himself in front of Gold's Gym. He did three miles on the treadmill, five reps of thirty on the leg press and now he was on his third rep working out his arms in the almost vacant gym. Later he planned to jump in the pool and do a few laps and maybe–

"Well look who decided to get buff." Bonnie's words broke his train of thought.

He sat up from the bench to see her dressed in tight black workout clothes. She had some sweat on her brow then his eyes snaked down and he took extra appreciation of how the top of her breast were peaking up from her sports bra and how tight her stomach was. His eyes moved down to her thighs then ended on her toned calf muscles.

"I could say the same about you." He said standing up.

It was her turn for her eyes to wonder. He was wearing a tank top so his arms were on display for anyone who wanted to look. The sweat that he had made his top see-through, and she could see his washboard and almost perfectly. This didn't go unnoticed by him but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Are you here alone?" Stefan said after a while.

"For now, Matt's coming soon."

"How soon?"

"Does it matter?" She responded instantly.

Stefan lifted an eyebrow in the air then slowly walked closer to her. She took steps backward, but when she was in arms reach he pulled her against his body.

"Why do you make this so hard?" He looked down at her, "Why are you with Matt when you could be with me? You belong with me and you know it." He spoke while his hands traveled along her body.

"I don't know anything."

"Oh yes you do, Bon, otherwise you would've ignored me and act like I wasn't here."

"I was trying to be friendly, but I guess I can't do that without you assuming something completely different."

"So are you saying that you just want to be friends?"

"Yes, and I wish that you could get that through that big head of yours."

"If you just want to be friends then why haven't you moved my hands away?" He spoke grabbing her ass only for her to push him off. He smiled at her and she turned around to walk away but he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in for a kiss. She felt her back being pressed up against a cold machine and she hissed at the contact. Lips were bitten and teeth crashed in the kiss and tongues came out to play. They felt like they were drunk by how the kiss made them feel dizzy.

"Bonnie?" Matt's voice rang from the other side of the gym.

She pushed Stefan off and created a good amount of distance between them before Matt came over.

"Matt this is Stefan. Stefan, Matt." Bonnie introduced and the men shook hands.

"So you're the famous Matt that I've been hearing so much about." Stefan smiled.

"Only good things I hope."

"Nothing but. Anyway I should get back to work. Nice to see you Bonnie, Matt"

"Yeah alright man" Matt said wrapping an arm around Bonnie shoulder before walking off.

Stefan wanted to bang his head against the wall for touching _his_ Bonnie, but he knew that in time he would be hers eventually and that was all that mattered.

On his way out, he saw her alone so he placed a kiss on the side of her neck then slapped her ass causing her to almost tip over from her downward dog pose. She looked over her shoulder with angry eyes and he only winked at her before turning to leave.

/x/

She knew that she had to tell him. It wasn't fair that she was basically sneaking around with Stefan while she was in a relationship with Matt. She was being selfish, she loves Matt and wants to stay with him, but she loves Stefan too. Stefan was her first love and since things ended in the worse way possible, it was hard to just let him go. Technically if she was cheating on anyone it was Stefan, they never broke up, but with it being five years since they've seen and spoken to each other, their relationship was over.

"Don't be mad" Matt spoke suddenly breaking her thoughts, "but I kind of made plans this week."

"Why would I be mad about that?"

"Because those plans involve California ... and not you…"

"Wait, hold up," she lifted her head off his lap, "you made plans to go to California for the whole week without me?"

"It's not like that, its tradition. Every once in-a-while all the boys in my family gather up to go to a place of their choosing and it was Uncle Bender's turn and he chose California."

"Alright then, have fun"

"Bon" he tugged on her arm as she got up to move, "you know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to."

"You can't expect me to not be mad, Matt."

"I know. I wish I told you sooner but I didn't hear about this until yesterday and the ticket was already bought."

"It's just going to suck without you here." That wasn't her only issue. With Matt out of the picture for a week she could lose more control around Stefan.

"How about I promise to buy you something pretty?"

She pretended to think, "I guess that'll be fine."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "I'll call you every day"

"No, you don't have to. Have fun with your family you don't get to see them a lot since everyone moved away. I'll be fine."

"And this is why I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss then flicked the channels searching for a movie to watch.

* * *

Bonnie's vibrating phone woke her up from her nap and she quickly shielded the touch screen. She looked up to see if Matt was awake and when he wasn't she left out a sigh of relief. Stefan was calling and the last thing that she wanted him to see was 'Steffy poo' typed in big letters on the screen.

"I keep forgetting to change your damn contact name." She answered after she stepped out on the patio.

He laughed, "Don't change it, I'm waiting for the day when you actually call me it."

"You want to be called Steffy poo? Are you out of your damn mind?"

He laughed again, "Only when it comes to you." She cracked a smile but quickly wiped it off her face, "Anyway Bon, I was thinking about this friendship thing..."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yep, and since you want us to be friends so badly, I think that we should have a friendly lunch... you know between friends, a "frunch"; a friend lunch."

"You're an idiot."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"...Fine" she answered after a while, "we'll have lunch on Tuesday."

"Sweet. Hey, I gotta go bye."

"Stefan?" She asked but heard nothing but a long beep. She shrugged her shoulders and went back inside.

As soon as Stefan rushed off the phone, he went to go break up the fight that was about to break loose between Enzo and some blonde.

"Hey, let's be adults about this huh?"

"Your friend here was dancing with my girl!" The blonde poked his chest to symbolize that it was indeed his girl.

"Well maybe if you paid more attention to your girl I would've never been dancin' with her!"

"Easy now," Stefan tried to cool down the situation, "listen man, he's sorry and we're just going to go." Stefan pushed Enzo back until he turned around and started walking off.

"What the hell were you thinking man?! One more strike then you're done so you better watch yourself!" Stefan warned when they were outside. "Don't lose your life over some girl, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"How about you take your own advice Mr. Bonnie"

"You know that's different I actually love her and that's something you fight for."

"Whatever man, I'm going home."

Before Stefan had the chance to offer him a ride, Enzo was already in the car zipping down the vacant street. He hopped on his motorcycle and rode off.

/x/

He was surprised. He shouldn't have been, but he was. When she unexpectedly knocked on his door Monday afternoon he didn't know what to think.

"I thought we were meeting up tomorrow?" Stefan said as he shut the door.

"Do you not want to see me?"

"No, it's not that, I'm just surprised that's all."

"Good"

His eyes grew huge as he watched her untie her coat to reveal her navy blue corset one piece. She was doing it again, she was seducing him all over again just as she did five years ago. Back then he thought that red was her color, but it had nothing on the navy blue she was wearing.

His throat was dry and he had noting to say. He swore she paralyzed him because he couldn't move; he felt weak.

"You know, Stefan," Bonnie said walking closer to him, "I don't know what it is about you that makes me want to kill you and fuck you all at the same time." Just like that he lost the strength in his legs and fell down on his knees. The side of his head rested on her stomach and his hands were on her waist. "What is it about you that has me keep coming back?"

He looked up at her and once he regained strength in his legs he lifted her and sat her on the table. He invaded the space between her legs and rested their foreheads together.

"Because you love me." He whispered.

"But I love Matt"

"That may be true, but you love me more than you love him."

Bonnie didn't know what to say so she just closed the space between them connecting their lips. Stefan grabbed her by the waist and carried her back to his room.

* * *

They were laying in bed playing with each other's hand. Constantly intertwining them and every so often press them together to measure how big his hand was compared to hers. Nothing happened between them, Bonnie was tried of cheating on Matt he didn't deserve that type of treatment. She would allow kissing a pass, but anything beyond that so wouldn't have it.

"I'm going to break up with him." She broke the silence in the air.

Stefan tried his hardest not to smile, "Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked weaving their hands together again.

"I don't _want_ to do anything, it's just not fair to him. This whole thing isn't fair." She concluded with a sigh.

"So where does that leave us?"

"I love you, Stefan."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She sighed, "I don't know. I want to be with you but–"

"But what?"

"Do you really want to be with me, or is it just about wanting what you can't have? Is this whole thing between us, this want, this need is because we knew that we couldn't be together?"

"Bonnie, that day when I first came home I had no idea that you were with Matt, hell I didn't even know the guy existed. I instantly wanted you in my arms because you're the one for me and I swore that I would fight for you and I'm not lying." When she didn't answer he kissed her and pulled away to look into her eyes. He could see some uncertainty in her eyes and he wanted to fix that. "How about this, if you decide to break up with Matt, I will really try to be your friend and after a few months if the feelings are still there then we'll go for it. If not, then no hard feelings."

"You'll do that?"

"Anything for you."

She smiled and bit down on her lip stopping herself from kissing him. He returned the smile and kissed her forehead.

"This is okay though right? Friends laying together?" Stefan lifted a brow.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if what I'm wearing is friend appropriate."

Stefan stared at her corset taking in how good she looked in it, "I could help you take it off and give you one of my shirts? Friends lend other friends their clothes right?"

"Uh, yeah I guess."

She sat up and faced him. The ties were in the front and technically she needed no help with taking it off, but he offered, and what kind of friend would she be if she denied it? His fingers played with the knot trying to get it loose and when he succeed he loosened the ties.

"I got it from here." Bonnie stood up turning her back towards him while taking off the corset. She heard him open his draw rummaging around for a shirt that was long enough to cover her.

"Here you go" she looked over her shoulder and grabbed the shirt sliding it over her head.

Once she took a deep breath she got back on the bed and scooted beside him. He tucked her hair behind her ear and stared into her glistening emerald eyes.

"Matt ditched me this week." Bonnie said something before she got stuck in his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"He went to California and left me here."

"Why on earth would be do that?"

"It's not like he wanted to, or maybe he did I don't know, but he says every once in-a-while the men from his family gather up and go to a different state or whatever. Apparently Uncle Bender chose the lovely state of California." She concluded with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, since I'm your friend I'm obligated to tell you that that sounds like a bunch of crap."

Bonnie shook her head and smiled, "It does but I believe him, why else would he lie?"

Stefan only shrugged and turned on his back; facing the ceiling, "You know, Bonnie, us men when we lie most of it is truth."

"What?"

"Remember that one time I told you I had a lunch date for a different school so that it would be easier for us to date?" He looked out the corner of his eye and when he saw her nod he continued, "What I didn't tell you was that the person that was interviewing me just so happened to be my ex-girlfriend."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. You see if I would told you the full truth you wouldn't have let me go so I didn't really lie but I didn't tell you the full truth either."

"So you're saying that Matt went to California but not with his family?"

"I'm not saying anything, babe, all I'm saying is that it could be a possibility."

"Alright," she ignored the pet name he called her, "so if not with family then with who?" Bonnie thought out loud.

Stefan saw the wheels turning in her head and he almost wanted to laugh but he didn't.

"That bitch!"

"You thought of someone?" He asked turning back on his side to face her.

"Yeah, his ex, Lexi recently popped into town. She was all about traveling and shit and now she's dragged him to California."

"Woah, easy, it's not good to jump into conclusions."

"Shut up, Stefan"

And he did.

/x/

Stefan woke up from a nap that he didn't plan on taking with his arm wrapped around his love and his head rested on her chest. He had no idea how he got there but he was not complaining. Her steady heat beat sounding in his ear told him that she was still asleep. He smiled and tightened his hold around her. He figured that friends do this; share the same bed. Never had he had a women just be a friend, maybe a little in the beginning, but he was more of a relationship type guy not a friendship one.

"Stefan" Bonnie spoke tiredly as he was just about to fall asleep again.

"Hmm?" He replied lazily.

"I'm starving."

He smiled at the fact that she didn't complain about their sleeping arrangements. "Give me five minutes and I'll cook you something."

"Five minutes?"

"Fine, four."

She grunted and he just laughed. The growling of her stomach made him feel bad, so he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the kitchen. He didn't bother asking what she wanted, he just pulled out the ground beef and split it into large-sized patty's. Bonnie took a whiff of the meat grilling and made a sound of delight. Once they were almost ready, he placed a slice of cheese on each patty and waited for it to melt before he took the meat off the pan. He pulled out fixings of lettuce, bacon, and barbecue sauce and stacked each ingredient on top of each other making his famous homemade burger.

"Order up" he said placing the plate in front of her.

"Yum, just what I wanted." Bonnie smiled before taking a bite.

Stefan watched her take a few bites before he took one himself. He was glad that she still liked them, the first time that he made this for her was when they made love for the first time together. After a few rounds, they worked up an appetite and this meal was the first ring that came to his mind. He wanted to show off his cooking skills and was glad when she was impressed.

"Feeling better?"

"Much" Bonnie said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Good, so what are your plans for today?"

"Well I didn't really make any plans since I came over here to...you know."

Stefan nodded still a little disappointed that things didn't go there, "What do you feel like doing?"

**A/N: Do you think Matt is with Lexi or is he really on a family trip?**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie and Stefan were enjoying their Matt free week. Monday after burgers they decided on a movie and to Stefan's liking that it was a scary one. When he popped in Strangers he was ready to act like her shield and whenever someone would pop out unexpectedly she would jump in his arms and he would always immediately wrap his arms around her to calm her down.

He was sure that friends do that; comfort each other when watching a scary movie, someone has to be the strong one right?

"Can we turn this off please?"

"It's almost over; I need to see how this ends." His hand reached in the popcorn grabbing a handful then stuffing it in his mouth.

"Then watch it on your own, I'm going to bed."

Stefan was about to ask if she wanted a ride back to her place, but he saw her go back to his room and close the door. He lifted an eyebrow in the air and shrugged turning his attention back to the movie.

Friends have sleepovers.

When the movie ended he headed straight for the shower. After the water turned cold, he got out and walked back to his room. Stefan slowly opened the door and saw Bonnie's chest slowly rise and fall and noted that she was asleep. He smiled and opened the door wider walking in. Digging in his drawer he found a pair of sweat pants and removed his towel and slipped the pants on before climbing into bed. He tried his hardest to keep his hands to himself even though he so badly wanted her in his arms. He turned his back to her to gain more control of his hands and forced his eyes shut with a sigh as he allowed himself to drift off.

She was the first to wake up and she felt comfortable – more than she had in a while. It was daring of her to sleep over, but she didn't feel like driving home to a cold empty place. When Stefan got out the shower last night she had to smile because she knew that he was trying to maintain a friendship otherwise he would've spooned her and went to sleep but he didn't and instead, he turned his back to her and acted like a complete gentleman. This position didn't last long since she woke up in his arms, but it was only natural that he toss and turn in his sleep and reach out for whoever is beside him. She didn't mind though, he radiated such warmth and it made her feel comfortable and at peace. She felt his exhale on her neck and she shivered unknowingly pushing her back closer to his chest. She badly wanted to face him so that when he woke up her eyes would be the first thing that he sees, but she knew that it would be inappropriate. He grunted while waking up and his eyes fluttered open to see nothing but hair. He lifted his head up being a little confused, but when he saw the side of a perfect face and he knew that he was with Bonnie. He returned his head to the pillow and tightens his hold around her waiting for her to wake up.

"Bon? You up?" Stefan said after a while.

She pretended to stir acting as if she just woke up, "Yeah"

"Would you like some–" he stopped midway as she turned around in his arms to face him, "uh, would you like some breakfast?" He tried not to stare into her eyes for too long but he couldn't help it. She looked beautiful with her hair ruffled and her eyes still glistened in the mid-dark room.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

He returned the smile and motioned to get out of bed, but Bonnie pulled on his arm. He looked at her confused and when her mouth opened slightly but then shut, "Never mind" she said shaking her head.

He stared at her for a while longer wanting to ask her what was she about to tell him but he didn't. When he was out the room Bonnie slammed her head back on the pillow covering her eyes with her forearm. She didn't know what she was thinking stopping him from leaving and she hated that she did it because she knew that he would be suspicious all day.

After a shower she went digging in Stefan wardrobe for something to wear. She settled on one of his V-neck navy blue shirts and a pair of shorts. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and walked back to the kitchen. She heard Stefan chuckle as he spotted her appearance and she gave him the evil eye.

"Note to self; next time I plan on seducing someone bring a change of clothes for the next day." She said sitting down at the table.

Stefan laughed and placed a plate in front of her that held eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

"You don't look bad ba- Bon," Stefan caught himself, "you actually look pretty cute." He eyed her before sitting down.

"Why thank you friend" Bonnie said putting a hand on her hip.

Stefan shook his head and bit a piece bacon, "So" he started while chewing, "since today was planned to be our "frunch" where do you want to go to eat?"

"I don't know, I can't think about lunch when I'm eating breakfast." Stefan nodded understanding her reasoning.

The table grew quiet for the rest of breakfast and when they were done eating, Stefan offered to drive her home. They made plans for him to pick her up around one thirty for lunch.

* * *

Matt was having the time of his life in Los Angeles, California. He swore that Mystic Falls was the greatest place on earth, but after exploring this city he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave. The weather was perfect and the people were friendly. He occasionally saw celebrities walking the streets with the annoying paparazzi following them around. He wanted to ask for an autograph, but he was sure that he would get rejected.

Now he was on the beach soaking up the sun with shades over his eyes. He was broken out of his tanning state when a beach ball was thrown at him. He popped up and took the shades off his face staring at the culprit.

"You're so dead!"

He stood up and ran grabbing the victim in his arms running into the water.

"Matt!" Lexi laughed as he carried her into the water.

He grabbed her waist and fell back until they were both under the blue sea. They swam further out until anything from the shoulders down was swallowed by the water. Lexi wrapped her legs around his waist to get more leveled with him since she was shorter than he was. His eyebrow lifted to his hairline and Lexi chuckled before connecting their lips. His feet kicked steadily trying to not put all his focus on the kiss and focusing to keep them above surface.

Matt ran into Lexi while he was touring the city with his family. He was surprised to see her and after talking for a while, they started making plans whenever they were free. Feelings started to come back again and he didn't want to but he was falling in love with her all over again. It pained him to be cheating on Bonnie, but he promised himself and Lexi that when he gets back to Virginia he'll break things off. Lexi promised to settle down somewhere so they could make things work between them and those were the words that he wanted to hear all along. Those words encouraged him to go through with the plan but he just hoped that Bonnie wouldn't hate him forever when he did it.

"Have you given any thought to where you want to live?" Matt asked when they finally pulled away.

"I don't know somewhere that the excitement doesn't run out so quickly. That's part of the reason why I travel; places get boring."

"Why don't we just stay here? It's a big state with so much to do." Matt suggested.

"You know what, you're right. California it is." She smiled and they sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Mystic Falls**

Time sure does go by slow when you have nothing to do. Bonnie was constantly checking the time and she wished that she could call Stefan and ask him to just come over but she wouldn't do that. Rolling off the couch she remembered that she didn't change out of his clothes yet, so she hoped that getting ready would kill the time.

It was a nice day out and the debate was between shorts and a dress. If she went for the shorts she had to pick out a shirt and that may take too long but she didn't want to get semi dressed up while Stefan dressed relaxed. Tapping her foot on the hardwood, she jumped when she heard knocks on the door.

"What the...?" Bonnie turned quickly looking at the clock and her eyes almost popped out their sockets.

She answered the door slightly embarrassed that she was still dressed in his clothes.

"I lost track of time" Bonnie said when she saw the look he gave her.

"Its fine, I'm a little early."

Bonnie stepped to the side so he could get and closed the door behind him.

"I'll be just a minute" Bonnie said before squiring off to her room.

Stefan was wearing jeans and a grey shirt so decided to ditch the shorts and dress and wear jeans as well. She found the cutest tank top that was hanging in her closet and slipped it on. After checking herself out in the mirror she walked back out and grabbed her purse.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" Stefan rose up from the couch making his eyes snake along her body. She wasn't wearing shorts or a dress, but her legs looked great in those tight jeans and her ass definitely looked grabbing worthy.

He followed her out enjoying the view from behind a little before walking by her side. He opened the door for her and she smiled getting in the car.

"So, where did you want to go?" Stefan asked after closing his door.

"Honestly I haven't given it much thought..."

Stefan thought for a moment, "I have the perfect place."

"Where?"

**California **

Matt felt like he could do anything. He felt like he could fly and transform into Spiderman and it was all thanks to Lexi. If she hadn't convinced him of doing the illegal act of climbing on the Hollywood sign then he would've felt like your Average Joe. He was a little worried at first, he just knew that they were going to get caught, but after a while he started to relax and Lexi's hand in his made it all better.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just how happy I am with you." He said causing her to blush and it earned him a kiss.

"I'm glad you're happy, Matt."

"Are you happy?" He had to ask. He was afraid of what her answer would be because his relationship with Bonnie depended on it.

"I... I'm happy."

He didn't like how it sounded but the look in her eyes told him that it was sincere.

**Mystic Falls**

"Wacky Joe's?" Bonnie questioned as the car stopped.

Stefan chuckled and nodded his head, "You'll like it."

She shrugged and got out the car meeting Stefan on the sidewalk. Wacky Joe's was a food cart that served the best tacos in all of Mystic Falls. It was a new business at least to Stefan it was, it could've been old, but he was in jail for five years so who knew.

"Two fish tacos with Sprites please." Stefan ordered.

"Fish tacos?" Bonnie looked at him.

"You'll like it. It will become your favorite."

"And if it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't," Stefan stepped closer to her, "then you get to punish me." His voice was low, husky, and seductive and it was all she needed to hear to make her lose control.

Bonnie stood on her toes about to lean in to kiss him. Stefan's hands slowly slid around her hips and he licked his lips ready to kiss her like he wanted to all day.

"Two fish tacos?" The cooks voice brought Bonnie back to reality and she returned her feet to the ground.

"Yeah, that's us" she walked over to the truck and Stefan sighed frustrated.

Stefan helped her with the food and they went back in his car. For the first time since he and Bonnie were together, he wanted her to hate something that he suggested.

He watched her bite the taco and chew for a few moments, "Well…?"

She chewed a bit more, "Pretty good," Stefan inwardly cursed, "but it's not my favorite."

Stefan looked over at her and when she threw the taco to the back seat. He lifted an eyebrow and she climbed over to the driver's seat straddling his lap. His taco joined hers and his arms tightened around her waist as she connected their lips. The kiss was filled of lust and the windows fogged from the heat radiating off of them. Stefan groaned as she rocked on his erection and his hands moved to her ass squeezing her tightly. His shirt was off moments later and hers soon followed. Her hands worked on his belt and he was surprised that she was going to fuck him in the car in the middle of town. This only turned him on more knowing that she wanted him so badly so he removed her bra and massaged her twins with his hands. There was a loud banging on the window which made Bonnie jump. Stefan pulled her in closer to his chest and rolled the window down a little.

"You knocked?" Stefan said uninterested.

"Yeah, um, could you guys not fuck in front of my business? Thanks." The cook walked away mumbling.

Stefan handed Bonnie her shirt and kissed her one last time. She slid it on before moving back to the passenger seat and once her seatbelt was on, he drove away taking them back to her place.

"Sorry about the backseat." Bonnie tried not to laugh as he pulled up to her condo.

"Its fine, it'll only take me a few hours to clean." He joked.

Bonnie chuckled and opened the door. She hesitated at first but she took a deep breath and it calmed her some, "Would you like to come in?"

She didn't have to ask him twice.

**California**

Matt and Lexi had satisfied smiles on their faces as they were tangled up under the sheets. He was worried about Lexi not being fully committed in their rebuilt relationship, but after four rounds of passionate sex it cleared all his suspicions.

"I love you, Matt and I want things to work between us."

"I'm glad to hear it and I love you too." He smiled.

/x/

Bonnie smiled as Stefan was lazily running his fingers through her hair. She felt at peace and for the first time in a while she felt truly happy. All of it was because of Stefan, ever since he came back into her life she found herself smiling more and she had a certain glow to her skin whenever she was around him or even just when the thought of him popped in her mind.

She looked up at the cause of her happiness who was half asleep with a slight smile. She kissed his chest and settled back listening to his heartbeat. His hold on her waist tightened and he pulled her up to his face. She stared into her eyes before sweetly kissing her lips. When he pulled away she snuggled her head in the crook of his neck enjoying the peacefulness.

/x/

Bonnie felt bad about the mess that she made in his car, so while he was still asleep she slipped on a pair of shorts and a shirt and headed outside. Luckily, the garbage man was late so she wouldn't have to worry about animals getting into her trash trying to eat the remains of the tacos. She pulled the trashcan beside the car and got to work. It was hard getting all the lettuce from in the cracks of the seats and she broke out into a little sweat even.

As she was bent over picking up the last of the tacos she felt arms on her waist and a groin pressed against her butt. She looked over her shoulder and saw Stefan he had that 'I just woke up' look and she had to bite her lip at the sight of him. His hair was ruffled and one eye was closed trying to block the sun and to top it all off- he was shirtless. Stefan backed away from her so she could get up and when she did, he pressed her against the car with his arms around her.

"You did all this for me?" His voice was more irresistible than how he looked.

"Yeah"

"You're the best."

"And don't you forget it."

His smile was crooked and he moved to kiss her forehead. Her eyes closed at the contact and when she opened them she was faced with his smile again. He took her hand and led her back inside.

**California**

He forced his eyes from rolling as he listened to his grandfather talk on and on about history of the Hollywood sign and the monotone of his voice made it less interesting than it already was. As he stared at the sign the memory of Lexi popped in his mind. It was just hours ago that they were sitting on the _H_ and he had to smile. The memory of her brought back the afternoon that they had together in his hotel room and he couldn't wait to get back to her.

"Earth to Matt" his father waved his hands in front of his face. When Matt snapped out of his daydream his father chuckled, "I know you're thinking about Bonnie, but we're almost done so you could call her later tonight."

The mention of Bonnie's name made him jump and the feeling of guilt rushed through his body. All at once it hit him, he was cheating on Bonnie; he was cheating on the person that he loved and all this time he didn't even care. Not one bit. He hasn't even bothered to call and even though she told him not to, he still should've.

"Matt let's go!" His father called after him.

"Coming!" He yelled back.

/x/

"This is wrong"

"What?"

"Us... having sex in the bed I share with Matt. It's wrong."

Stefan sighed and sat up causing her breasts to flatten against his chest, "How about we finish what we got started," he kissed her, "and I'll take you to my place," he kissed her again, "and then" _kisses_, "it won't be so wrong." He stared into her eyes then down at her lips before kissing her again. The kiss was slow and messy just what she needed to get back in the mood. Stefan rolled her over on her back and started his slow, prolonged movements until her nails raked his back and he sped up. The sound of the bed squeaking and moans and groans filled the room. Bonnie's phone buzzed so she swapped positions with Stefan to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked riding him.

"Hey babe I was just calling to check in." Matt spoke on the other end. "Are you running or something?"

"No, I just got in from a jog so I'm still out of breath. How's California?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"Its pretty good. Grandpa's boring us with the history junk, but other than that I'm having a fun time."

"I'm glad that you're having fun." Stefan held back his groan. He found it unbelievably sexy that while she was on the phone with her soon-to-be ex, she was riding him like it was nothing.

"Anyway, I should go, we're out for dinner and I don't want to miss too much."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah"

They swapped goodbyes and after she hung up Stefan let out the breath he was holding in and grabbed her hips quickening her movement. He knew that they were going to have to talk about what just happened, but for right now all if his focus was on Bonnie's boobs and his release, and once he got the latter, he'll be happy to discuss anything.

* * *

He didn't mean to fall asleep but he did and when he woke up he didn't like what he saw. Bonnie was wide awake staring at the ceiling looking like she had a lot on her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stefan asked scaring her slightly.

"No," she said after a while, "It's not fair for me to be talking about this to you."

"Come on Bonnie we're friends... with benefits." He made sure to add.

Bonnie chuckled shaking her head, "Alright," she turned on her side to face him, "you were right."

"Naturally, continue."

Bonnie gave him a look before continuing, "I think Matt's with Lexi. He was acting so distant on the phone and he didn't even tell me that he loved me."

"I'm sorry Bon, you have no idea how much I wanted to be wrong. I wish I never said anything that way–"

"No, Stefan. I'm glad you told me, it takes away this pressure that I have about this; us."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that when all this is over I don't want to be friends with you, Stefan."

"What do you want then?" He asked moving closer hoping for the words that he wanted to hear come out of her mouth.

"I want us to start all over. Erase the past five years and pick up where we left off like you didn't go to jail and that I didn't move on. I want us to be together, Stefan and this time we don't have to worry about what everyone else thinks because no one else matters." Stefan was a grown man and he felt like he was going to cry, "Are you with me in this, Stefan?"

"I'm with you." He smiled.

She threw herself in his arms and he wrapped his arms around her. Kisses were placed on his cheek and the hold that she had on his neck tightened.

Bonnie decided to stop hiding the way she feels about the only person who makes her truly happy. Sure she would have to deal with her parents and Matt, but she no longer cared. She wanted to do something for her for once, and Stefan was what she wanted.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Stefan said still hugging her.

Bonnie pulled away to look into his eyes, his bright, shining eyes and she kissed him. The kiss was short, but it was full of passion and love that it didn't matter how long it was.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Steffy poo"

Stefan chuckled shaking his head realizing how ridiculous it sounded out loud.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me home."


	5. Chapter 5

_Take me home_. Those words immediately put a smile on his face because she was referring to their place. Not his apartment in which they did share for a while, but a place that no one knew about. It was their place. A place where whenever they could during the trial would meet up at in the middle of nowhere to have some time to themselves. Stefan showed her the place around the time they first officially started dating. He told her that she could have it, he never used it anyway but she shook her head and said, "This is our home." He often plays those words over and over in his head whenever he would find himself there for whatever the reason.

It was a thirty minute drive and Bonnie forced her eyes to stay open throughout it. She focused on the stars and hummed along to the music playing softly through the radio, tapping her pointer finger against her thigh in the rhythm of the beat. Stefan smiled at her. He knew that she was trying and he appreciated that, but he didn't want to keep her up.

"Close your eyes." His speech was soft.

"I'm fine, we're almost there." She looked over at him and he could the sleepiness in her eyes perfectly.

He sighed and rested his hand on her thigh knowing better than to fight her on this.

/x/

Bonnie woke up wrapped in his arms. She didn't remember arriving to their home which led her to believe that she fell asleep in the car. She sighed feeling defeated but smiled even she felt lips on her ear.

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

"Would you like some breakfast?" Stefan offered.

"Later, I want to stay here for a little longer." She turned to face him.

"I'm not complaining." He leaned in and kissed her.

**MDLB**

Matt flipped the pancake in the pan and slid them on the white plate stacking it on top of the others. He filled the glass beside it with lemonade and carried the tray back to the room.

"Happy anniversary" Matt said softly walking into the room.

"You remembered our anniversary?" Lexi asked surprised sitting up on the bed.

"Of course, did you remember?"

"Would you be mad at me if I didn't?"

"No," he laughed, "it was years ago I just remember it because it's your birthday month and the day is my favorite number."

"Ten, right. You're the best"

"And don't you forget it."

**SSBB**

They didn't want any space between that was their unsaid rule and they were sure to follow through with it. Bonnie sat on his lap as they fed each other breakfast and every now and again they would share a kiss and crack jokes trying to make the other spit out their pancakes or juice.

"Come fishing with me." Stefan proposed.

"I haven't been fishing in forever." She thought back.

"Good, I can re-teach you how to."

She smiled and kissed him getting off of his lap. He didn't let her go far before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into another kiss. He lifted her legs around his waist and carried her to the couch. He laid her down with him hovering over her and works his hands in her shorts.

"Did you hear that?" Bonnie asked sitting up abruptly.

"Hear what?"

"I don't know it was like... that! Did you hear that?" Bonnie pointed out the banging nose.

"It's probably just an animal"

"_Just_ an animal, Stefan? Get it to go away!"

Stefan sighed and moved off of her heading to the back door where that noise was coming from. Bonnie followed slowly behind him and stilled when he opened the door. Bonnie screamed as a squirrel ran through the door and Stefan cursed grabbing the broom to chase it out.

"Bonnie!" Stefan yelled above her screaming, "You have to calm down, you're scaring it."

Bonnie substituted her screaming for heavy breathing and Stefan was glad that he took care of one issue. He took a deep breath and spun around searching for the animal. He moved slowly to the front door opening it so it could have choices to either go out the front or back door.

"Stefan!" Bonnie harshly whispered. When he looked over at her she pointed out the squirrel and backed away.

"Hey buddy," Stefan talked to the squirrel, "why don't you go back to your family huh?" When it made no sign of movement he banged on the floor causing it to bolt away and Bonnie's screams started again.

He managed to scare it out the door and he quickly closed it before any other creature decided to join in all the fun. Bonnie jumped in his arms shaking after he closed the door.

"Hey it's okay, he's gone now"

"Why did I make you open that door?"

"You were just worried that's all." He rubbed her back, "Let's get dressed and go fishing, it will make you feel better."

Bonnie had to smile, "Okay"

**MDLB**

After breakfast in bed and a little fooling around, they decided to go for a walk. Apartment shopping was their main agenda, and they were determined to find the right one. After they showered and got dressed, they headed out ready to start looking.

"Matt?"

The man in question turned around and saw his father walking up to them. Matt saw the look on his face and he knew that he was in trouble.

"Lexi, what are you doing here?" He asked hugging her.

"I was here on vacation and I ran into Matt."

Matt's dad, John, nodded looking suspiciously at his son. Lexi saw this look and dismissed herself leaving them alone.

"Matt, what are you doing?" John asked.

"Nothing, we're just hanging out."

"Hanging out? Matt, she was in your hotel room and it's nine o'clock in the morning. Did she sleep over?"

Matt had the look of guilt all over his face and his father could tell. John never thought that he would ever be disappointed in his son and Matt hated how his father was looking at him.

"You're going to tell her, you're going to tell her everything because if you don't; I will." John spoke after Matt was showing no sign to say anything.

"I know. I was going to tell her when we got back. Lexi and I–"

"Did Lexi talk you into this? Listen to me Matt I love that girl, but she's bad for you. She wants to change you and you need to be with someone like Bonnie who loves you for who you are."

"She didn't talk me into anything," it was half the truth. If Lexi hadn't suggested that they start hanging out then his relationship with Bonnie wouldn't be on a thin piece of string right now. "It was a mutual decision and I want to be with Lexi. I can't shake the feeling that she's the one."

His father let out a hard sigh, "Alright, Matt, I just hope that you know what you're doing." And with that John turned and walked back in his room.

Matt hoped that he knew what he was doing too.

**SSBB**

They arrived to the lake after buying worms from the nearest bait store which wasn't hard to find since people usually come down here to fish.

"Alright, now that we got the warms on, we can fish." Stefan moved to his pole after handing Bonnie hers.

"All you gotta do is swing your pole back while pressing this button," he pointed out, "and while you're swinging it forward release the button, like this" he demonstrated and the hook went flying into the lake.

Bonnie ran his instructions through her head and when she went to swing it back instead of landing into the lake it landed on the grass.

"I quit." Bonnie walked away from her pole.

Stefan laughed jogging after her stopping her from getting in his truck, "You can't give up after your first try, babe."

"Yes I can." She crossed her arms.

Stefan smiled shaking his head, "Come, I'll help you." Stefan took her hand taking her back to the poles.

He handed Bonnie the pole and got behind her covering his hands with hers, "You just released the button too late," he whispered in her ear, "you have to release it...now" He said releasing the pressure that he had on her thumb and this time it landed in the lake.

Bonnie wore a smile on her face even though Stefan technically did all the work, but she contributed for some of it.

"What now?"

"We wait"

"Joy" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"What do you suppose we do while we wait?" Stefan's voice was leading.

"You can chase me around..."

"And after I catch you?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"_If_ you catch me" she kissed him biting his lip and while he was distracted she loosened his arms around her and ran away.

Stefan was disappointed by the suddenly loss of contact and when he opened his eyes he saw Bonnie getting further and further away. He smiled and took off after her, she was faster than he thought she was, but she wasn't faster than him. Bonnie could tell that he was gaining on her so she ran around the truck. Stefan stopped by the opposite side of the truck waiting for her next move. He could see her thinking and when she took off again, he was right behind her. Bonnie squealed as she felt his arms around her and she was spun in the air. Laughs erupted as Stefan playfully bit her ear and carried her closer to the lake placing her back softly on the grass. He smiled down at her as she continued to laugh and he was happy that he provided her with such joy. When her laughter subsided and her eyes opened, she smiled back at him and he leaned in to kiss her.

"I just love you." Stefan spoke shaking his head.

Bonnie giggled, "I love you too."

They kissed again then Stefan pulled away, "Looks like you got a bite." He said pulling her up.

Bonnie jogged over to her pole and reeled in her fish listening to Stefan's instructions. It was putting up a fight, but Bonnie turned out to be the winner.

Stefan held up her fish expecting it, "That's a nice one."

"We're throwing it back in right?" Bonnie asked.

"If that's what you want." When Bonnie nodded he removed the hook from its mouth and tossed it back in the lake.

Bonnie smiled and walked over to him. She gave him a quick peck before pushing him into the lake. Laughter erupted as Stefan gave her his signature mean look. She took off running when she noticed that he was getting out of the lake but her laughing slowed her down. She screamed as Stefan's wet body carried her back to the lake and throw her in. She frowned at him making him feel bad.

"Here let me help you." He reached out his hand and regretted his decision when she pulled him back in.

"That's what you get for throwing me in."

"Well you did push me in first so it's only fair."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on babe, let's get going." He spoke moving her wet hair from her face.

"Alright"

Stefan took the blanket out of his truck and dried her off a little before drying off himself. He placed the blanket down across the seats so they won't get the leather wet.

"Did you have fun?"

"I did. Thank you."

Stefan smiled and kissed her before driving off.

**MDLB**

Lexi could tell that something was wrong. After the talk that Matt had with his father, he hasn't talked much like he usually does. She wished that she knew what John said so she'll know how to get him out of the funk that he's in.

"Are you okay?" She stopped walking.

Matt missed her question, but when he didn't see anyone walking beside him it made him stop.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Did your dad say something to you?"

He sighed. "No, we just talked and he knows about us. You should've seen the way that he looked at me this morning."

"I'm sorry Matt."

"Hey," he cupped her face, "don't be. I'm sorry for bringing it up, I never should've said anything."

"I want you to tell me these things, Matt. We're a couple and we need to start sharing our feelings."

He smiled at her words.

"Now tell me this Matt..." Lexi hesitated, "do you still want to be with me? If you go back to Bonnie I won't hold it against you."

"The only person that I want to be with is you, Lex."

"Good, because I only want to be with you."

Matt smiled and kissed her with passion. PDA was never really his thing, but he wanted Lexi to know how serious he was about their relationship. When they pulled away they linked hands and walked into the real estate agency.

**SSBB**

After showers, they went out for lunch. Since Bonnie didn't want to eat any of the fish they caught, they had no choice but to go out to eat. The food in the refrigerator has been there since they don't know how long and they weren't about to risk their stomachs trying some of the food in there.

They stopped at the closest place that they could find which happened to be a diner about three miles down. The Silver Platter was what the diner was called. They've never eaten there before, but Stefan remembers driving past it a few times. They weren't really sure on how the food would taste, but their growling stomachs told them to try it.

The bell sounded as Stefan opened the door and they looked around to only see a few people sitting at booths. Most of them were single, but they spotted two couples.

"Hi there!" A woman with a thick country accent caught their attention. "What can I do for ya?"

"We'd like to see a menu please." Bonnie smiled.

The lady, whose name tag read Susan, got two menus and sat them down in a booth by the window.

"Let me know when ya ready ta order." Susan spoke with a tray in her hand.

Bonnie opened the menu and scanned it. It didn't have too much choices which was sort of a good thing because she knew that if it did, she would be there for hours stuck on three choices. She looked up when Stefan closed his menu and placed it on the table.

"You know what you want?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting that Special Burger. It has the word 'special' in it so it must be good."

Bonnie laughed at his reasoning, but it did seem to make since.

"Y'all decide on anything yet?" Susan walked up to them with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Yeah," Bonnie started, "two Special Burgers, please."

"Alright two Special Burgers comin' up!"

They smiled up at the waitress and eyes followed her back to the kitchen. When Bonnie looked forward she noticed that Stefan was already staring at her. She hid her blush by looking down then out the window. She still felt his eyes on her and when she looked at him she saw him smiling.

"What?" Bonnie asked after a while.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

Bonnie squints her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry guys I forgot to ask what ya wanted to drink."

"Sprites/ Sierra Mist whatever you got." Stefan spoke.

Susan quickly jotted down the drink order and went back to assist other tables. This time Stefan found Bonnie staring at him.

"What's all that starin' for?"

"No reason." She shrugged mimicking his earlier action.

Stefan smiled, stood up, and walked to her side of the booth. His arm was around her shoulder and his eyes were locked on hers. Any control that she had was now gone; his eyes always did that to her. Minutes pasted and their gaze was still unbroken. Her breath stilled as Stefan tucked her hair behind her ear and stared down at her lips. She saw his face moving closer to hers, but that didn't stop the kiss from feeling like it was unexpected. Usually their kisses would be hurried and would often make parents cover their child's eyes, but this this one was different. It was slow to favor how they loved the feel of each other's lips on there's. It was apologetic like they just got into a fight and when all was said and done they forgave each other with a kiss promising to never yell again. It was sweeter than honey and lasted longer than the highway. It was complete bliss.

"Y'all making all the lonely hearts more depressed than they already is." Susan spoke with a smile causing the couple to pull away.

"Let me know if you need anything." She said as she sat down their plates and drinks.

Bonnie was still in shock after the kiss while Stefan acted as if he kissed her like that on a daily basis.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked noticing how she hasn't eaten yet.

"I am it's just that... What was that about?"

Stefan looked at her weirdly. "What? The kiss? I can't kiss my baby?"

She smiled. "Of course you can, but it was just different that's all."

Stefan put down his fork and knife and faced her. "Listen Bonnie, I love you okay. I love you _so_ much and I want to start acting like it. Ever since we gotten back together, I've been acting like a damn horny teenager."

Bonnie chuckled at his words.

"I'm serious," he couldn't stop a smile from forming when he saw hers; "the only way that I told you I loved you was through sex and you deserve more than that."

Bonnie smiled feeling water line the bottom of her eyes. "I love you so much, Stefan, and I promise to never hurt you again."

"You never hurt me"

"Yes I did." She cut him off before he said more. "You act like I didn't, but I did. What I did to you was wrong. I played you like a fiddle and I'm sorry for that. I knew it was you, I just don't know why I kept going back to Matt."

"That's all in the past now, and as long as you're with me know none of that matters."

"Do you forgive me, Stefan? It's fine if you don't, I can wait, but–"

"I forgive you, Bonnie." He made sure to stare deeply into her eyes while saying it.

She smiled and kissed him and they started to feel more like a whole. He wiped her tear away and pressed a long kiss to her forehead.

"Eat up; we got a long day ahead of us." Stefan informed and Bonnie looked at him strangely.

**MDLB**

It took a while, but they finally found a place that they both liked. It wasn't an apartment like they wanted, it was a condo, but when they saw it, they knew it had to be theirs. It has many floor-to-ceiling windows with the view of the ocean in most of them. The interior was mainly white and wood, but there wasn't a plain thing about it. The master could comfortably fit three people and it was all they needed to see.

"What do you think?"

"I love it, Matt!"

"Then it's ours."

Lexi smiled and kissed his lips.

* * *

While they were waiting on a deal, they went out to get lunch. Lexi couldn't stop talking about the place, but Matt warned her to not get too excited in the chance that they couldn't get it.

"I gotta make a phone call." Matt informed standing up from the table.

He promised himself that he would try to call Bonnie at least once throughout the day. Even though he was going to break things off once he got back, he still was her boyfriend and he wanted to check up on her.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered.

"Hey Bon, what you up to?" Matt leaned against the bricked building.

"I'm on a hike."

"A hike? You hate hikes."

"I know, but I figured that I'll try something new… whoa"

"Be care...ful" Matt thought he heard a voice saying thing the exact same thing. "Are you with someone?"

"Yeah I'm with a friend."

He wanted to push her into specifics because he swore it was a male's voice, but he no longer held the right to be jealous.

"Have fun babe."

"I will. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye."

Bonnie hung up the phone and focused on making her way up the rocky path.

"I know I said that I'll stop acting like a horny teenage boy earlier, but damn your legs look great." Stefan said admiring her toned legs in the shorts that she was wearing.

Bonnie chuckled. "Thank you. Plus I like it when you act like a horny teenager sometimes." She winked back at him.

Stefan fought back the urge to run his hands down her smooth legs.

When they got to the top of the trial, Bonnie sat down on the nearest flat piece of land that she could spot. Stefan joined her after admiring the view from standing up.

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't like hiking?" Stefan asked linking their hands referring back to her conversation on the phone with Matt.

"I didn't want to ruin your plans."

"I could've thought of something else."

"Its fine, Stefan. I actually kind of/sort of like it."

"Alright then tomorrow you get to decide what we do."

Bonnie rested her head on his chest exhaling. "I don't know anything about this place, Stefan. What is there to do?"

He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought. "There's plenty to do. Just think of something outdoorsy and we'll do it."

"I'll come up with something." She yawned.

"You tired, babe?"

"No I'm fine."

He knew that she was lying, but he let her be.

**MDLB**

Something was off. Ever since he got back from making a phone call, Lexi could tell that something was bothering him. When she asked him what was wrong he would either change the subject or say that it was nothing. After a while, she stopped trying, figuring that it was just his father giving him a hard time about them being together. She hated that his father found out before he broke things off with Bonnie, but there's no way that she could change that. She wouldn't be surprised if his whole family knew and if that was the case, she knew that she would be hated.

He had no right. He had no right to be jealous. He's the one cheating on his girlfriend in a different state, while she's at home staying faithful. He just couldn't get past the male voice that he heard telling her to be careful. He never knew Bonnie to have friends that she would go hiking of all things with except for one person. Stefan.

He was sure that it was his voice; it remembered the sound of it when Bonnie introduced them at the gym. She told him that they've met up before and he basically gave her a free pass to do so by leaving for the whole week. It would explain why she didn't tell him specifically who she was with; she just told him that she was with a friend.

"I know the whole incident this morning with your dad is on your mind, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. You can talk to me, Matt."

His name caught his attention and he realized that Lexi was talking to him.

"What?"

"I just want you to know that whatever's bothering you, you can talk to me about it. I won't get mad."

"I think Bonnie's cheating on me." Matt blurted.

As soon as he let those words slip, he wished to God that he could rewind and stop himself from saying that.

**SSBB**

It's been twenty minutes since she fell asleep. He would've carried her home, but the risk of dropping her on the rocky path stopped him from doing so.

"Bonnie?"

He didn't have the heart to wake her sooner, but day was slowly transforming into night and the nights chill was coming into effect.

"Baby, wake up." Stefan whispered.

He heard her groan but still she remained asleep. Breathing out, he leaned down and pressed kisses on her neck hoping that his actions would do better than his words. After moments of kissing he looked at her and saw a smile on her face.

"How long have you been up?" He asked.

"As soon as I felt your lips on my skin." She purred with her eyes still closed.

The corner of his mouth lifted and he kissed her once before pulling her to her feet.

"Ugh, do we have to go?" Bonnie wined as she was on her feet.

"Let me take you home sleepyhead."

Stefan pressed a kiss to her forehead and with one arm around her waist they started walking down the path.

* * *

When they returned to their deep-in-the-woods home, the first thing Bonnie did was pass out on their bed. Stefan fiddled around in the kitchen for a few before lying at her side.

"Have you given any thought to want you want to do tomorrow?"

She let out a sigh watching the ceiling fan make its way round and round. It was quite peaceful. She never thought that being in the woods in the middle of nowhere would be peaceful. In all the scary movies you knew that once those dumb teenagers and maybe even adults enter that house in the woods, they're dead. Dead or leave traumatized and suffer from PTSD. She figured that the woods were no place to have fun and enjoy yourself, but with Stefan, it was different.

He challenged her to do new things, to be adventurous and she surprisingly liked that. Bonnie was the one to stick to a schedule; she'd have things planned out; what she's going to do and who's she's going to do it with and if those plans got canceled, then she'd find herself at home with nothing to do, waiting for the next day to cross something else off the list. She wondered how she got that way, when she was younger she lived by the motto "go with the flow" and whatever life threw at her she'd take it. It was never a boring day for her back then, but now she feels like she's had more boring days than fun ones.

She turned towards Stefan realizing that she hadn't answered his question yet. His eyes were pierced on her with thoughts running through his mind and she'd give anything to know what he was thinking about at this moment. He was a hard book to read and being with him for as long (or as short) as she was, she still couldn't for the life of her figure him out. That's the exciting thing about Stefan and also the most annoying. Stefan could read Bonnie like a book, he knew almost every page to her by heart, and she was stuck on page three.

"I know what I want to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Matt was going back to Mystic Falls earlier than he expected. He was going to surprise Bonnie to see if she was really cheating. He knew why he cared, he loved the girl and even though he's cheating on her, it still doesn't make it better. His flight sets out tomorrow and he was determined to get to the bottom of things. Matt was sure that he upset Lexi about leaving so soon, he would be upset too if she told him that she was leaving to see if her boyfriend was cheating on her. But he was doing what he had to do.

**Ten hours later**

Silence. That was something that Lexi wasn't expecting to hear. The thing that was bothering him all this time was that he thinks that his soon-to-be ex is cheating on him. What does he care for? He's doing the exact same thing so why should he care?

Hypocrite.

"I'm not sure what to say..."

"I'm sorry it just came out." Matt spoke apologetically.

"So I take it that it bothers you?"

"Of course it bothers me. We're supposed to be together; we're supposed to be committed."

Again, hypocrite.

"Uh, do you realize that you're doing the exact same thing that you thing that she's doing right?"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't make it better. Bonnie is not a cheater it's that damn Stefan. He's the one who changed her."

"So am I your Stefan? Did I change you like he did her?"

"Lex–"

"Just stop, Matt. You obviously still love her and want to be with her. Were you even going to break up with her or was all this a lie?"

"Lex, I'm sorry Stefan just angers me. I love you and I do want to be with you, but you have to know that she still holds a place in my heart."

"That's not fair." Lexi shook her head.

"It probably isn't but just like when I was with her, you were still in my heart. If you weren't I wouldn't be where I am now –with you."

Lexi sighed and looked away avoiding his gaze.

"I'm leaving early." Matt announced after a while.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving a day early to see if it's true. And if it is I'm breaking up with her–"

"And if it's not?"

**SSBB  
**  
Bonnie surprised him again. The one thing that she wanted to do was go horseback riding. He didn't know that Bonnie could ride, but she informed him on how she used to live on a ranch. He thought that she was kidding, he even laughed in her face, but when her face remind straight, he knew that Bonnie was serious. He would've never thought that she lived on a ranch, she doesn't act like it at all, but he figured that it has been a while since she has enjoyed the great outdoors living in Mystic Falls where there's nothing to do but eat out and shop.

He fully believed her when she got on the horse like it was part of her every day routine. The trail was peaceful they seemed to be the only ones riding at this hour which they were not complaining about.

"Hey slow down there, I'm new at this." He gently called out to Bonnie who was paces ahead.

"Sorry." She looked back apologetically.

Bonnie commanded the horse to stop until Stefan was beside her.

"What's so funny?" He noticed her smile.

"It's just weird seeing you on a horse is all."

"Careful babe, you ranch nature is showing." He pointed out her dialect and slight accent.

"It's funny what a horseback ride could do to a girl." She smiled again.

"Well I like it. I feel like I know you more, the real you under the makeup and fancy clothes."

They came to a stop.

"What else do you want to know?" Bonnie asked.

"What are you willing to share?"

Bonnie thought, "I could tell you about the time when I for the first time got in trouble because of a boy?"

He laughed, "Alright."

The horses started walking again for a while before she started.

"So I was fifteen –still on the ranch– and me and my sister-"

"Whoa, you have a sister?"

"Yeah we don't talk much anymore since she stayed back at the ranch with my mom when my parents divorced."

"Damn Bonnie, I've known you for how long and I'm just now hearing that your mom isn't your _mom_?"

"We'll that's because I do think of Linda as my mom. Anyways, we just met these boys about a week ago and they met my parents and they seemed to like them. So one day when we were cleaning the truck, they came over and we talked for a while eventually deciding to get a snow cone. Like good girls, we asked our parents if we could go with them and they said yes so we left."

"How many boys were they?"

"Three, but the third one we didn't know very well he was a friend of the other two."

"So your parents let you and your sister go out with three boys?"

"Well... they didn't know it was three boys, they only figured that it was the two that they met a few weeks ago."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"So, when we got there the snow cone place was closed I guess they were tired and weren't getting any business so they closed early or somethin'. It was a restaurant just a few minutes down the road so we went there instead and when we got there, the third guy saw some of his friends so he ditched us to hang with him."

"So now there's just the four of you."

"Correct. So we order our food and we talk- kind of like a double date but my sister and I weren't interested in dating those boys. When we got done eating and chatting, we head home only to find that when we were close to our ranch we see my father in his truck driving toward us. At first we think he's going to the store or something, but as we get closer and see the look in his eyes, we know that he's pissed. My sister drives past him and in the rear view mirror I see him make a ghetto U-turn and-"

"Hold up," Stefan laughed, "what the hell is a ghetto U-turn?"

"You know when your arm is all starched out and you turn the wheel with one hand like it's fuckin yogurt or somethin'." Bonnie illustrated with her hand.

Stefan laughed more imagining Mr. Bennett with the death glare making a "ghetto U-turn". It was the funniest thing and he wasn't even there to witness it.

"So," Bonnie started again giggling a little, "when we reach the ranch, my father hops out the truck and yells 'get the hell out the car' and we got out all scared and shit. Daddy points towards the way the boys' houses were and said, 'go home what the fuck were y'all thinking'. When we entered the house my dad was still cursing and my mom was at the door looking like she seen a ghost or something. She has anxiety so when we were gone she had an attack."

"Wait, I thought your parents told you that you could go?" Stefan pointed out.

"They did, but since the place was closed and we went to the restaurant, we ended up spending about three hours there when if we went to the snow cone place it would've took an hour tops."

Stefan nodded in understanding so she continued, "So at dinner it was all quiet and since I'm younger than my sister, she got all the blame. They were mad that we didn't call, but the failed to realize that we didn't have a cell phone so how was we supposed to call? That on top of the one guy's mom came knocking on my parent's door asking where her son was and told them that her son and his two friends were walking around. My parents thought we were raped or something, they watch too many damn murder shows that they think the worst."

The atmosphere was quiet as Bonnie finished her story and Stefan held his gaze on her as the horses moved slowly.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

Before he could push on to get her to explain more she beat him to the punch, "It's like we live two different worlds. She decided to stay out in the open with ma, and I chose to be here with dad. If we meet it'll be like heaven and hell coming together, we're so different. Even on the ranch we we're different. She was the best at everything and I was always second, I'm even two years younger than she is for god sake." Bonnie chuckled at the irony. "I love her and I miss her, but..." She shrugged when she had nothing else to say.

"You know I had a brother." Bonnie turned towards Stefan as he looked forward.

"His name was Buck." Stefan chuckled, "I used to make fun of him all the time, what kind of a name is Buck." He turned towards Bonnie who wasn't sure whether to smile or not.

"Buck was my little bro, I used to kick him around like a rag doll, but I eventually grew the hell up and started treating him right. We used to be known as Stef and Buck, the baddest brothers in town." He thought back.

"What happened to him?" Bonnie asked after a while of silence.

"Attention all trail riders," a voice rang threw the speakers, "the trail will be closing soon so we ask that you head back to return the horses. Thank you."

"Looks like we better get going." Stefan said turning around.

* * *

The trail ride back was silent. Bonnie don't ask questions about Buck, she figured that if he wanted to talk he would so she didn't pressure him to.

"I was thinking about what you said about meeting your sister," Stefan spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, I think you should go visit her on the ranch. I could come if you want, but even if you are two different people nothing is more important than family. Love 'em while you can."

Bonnie stared at him trying her hardest to not think of Buck. "Well she doesn't actually live on the ranch anymore. She lives about an hour-thirty away from Mystic Falls. I called her once to see how she was doing, but that was a long time ago."

"Even a better reason why you should meet her. Think about it okay?"

"Alright, I will."

The ambiance grew peaceful again as Stefan pulled into the driveway.

"By the way we need to head back tomorrow." Bonnie said as they walked in the house, "I need to get more clothes."

"Matt will be back soon." Stefan brought up.

"I know." Bonnie said after a while.

"Do you–"

"Yes, Stefan. I still want us; I want to be with you and only you. No one else, I swear."

He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her. "That wasn't what I was about to ask, but I'm glad to hear it." He smiled.

"Then what were you going to ask?" She looked in his eyes.

"Would you do me the honor and make love to me?"

She smacked his shoulder, "That was not what you were going to ask!"

"I know, but being so close to you made me lose my train of thought." He connected their foreheads biting his bottom lip.

"Dance with me first." She mimicked his action biting the corner of her lip.

He tried to refrain himself but he kissed her, "To what music?"

"The music in your head. Sing me something."

"Sing?"

"I know you can I heard you in the shower before."

He sighed and twirled her around catching her by surprise then pulled her close making them look like one person instead of two.

"_Making my way downtown walking fast faces pass and I'm home bound_."

"Stefan!" Bonnie laughed as he became a one man band making the noise of the piano.

Bonnie's head tilted back as she laughed even harder when he kept going. "Stefan" Bonnie said pulling herself together, "I'm serious."

"Alright, fine."

He started moving them slowly around the wooden floor and when he thought of a song he twirled her again. "_What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down._"

Bonnie smiled as he softly sang staring deeply into her eyes like he was coming up with the lyrics by himself and speaking them directly to her.

"_Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me I'll give my all to you._" He suddenly stopped singing and their movements stilled.

Bonnie looked at him confused wanting to say something, but the way that he was looking at her, she couldn't make a sound.

"_You're my end and my beginning_." His hands moved to her face, "_Even when I lose I'm winning_." He searched her eyes and she felt herself growing weak. "_Cause I give you all– of me_."

"_And I give you all– of me_." Bonnie finished.

Only crickets were heard in room and neither dared to make a sound. Bonnie swallowed hard and stood on her toes connecting their lips. Their eyes closed at the contact and smacking noises from the kiss filled the once silenced room. Stefan walked forward as Bonnie walked backward as he walked them to their room. Her back felt like it was floating on clouds as it made contact with the bed.

"_You're my downfall you're my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_." Stefan started his signing again as he pulled away.

His hands traveled up her shirt running up her torso and over her breasts before lifting the shirt over her head.

"_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_." He kissed her again and pulled her on his lap as he unfastened her bra.

"_My head's under water but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy,_" he poked her nose, "_and I'm out of my mind._" She smiled bringing her arms around his neck.

His large hands run up her small back and soon his knuckles traced her spine. He kissed her again turning them over so that her back returned to the bed. His shirt was off soon and he was now working on the button of her jeans.

"All your curves." Stefan spoke as he traced her body with his hands, shaking his head at how perfect she was.

Bonnie moaned at the feel of his hands on her skin and felt herself coming undone as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

Stefan kissed the shell of her ear before going after her lips. The kiss started off slow but when Bonnie welcomed his tongue in her mouth, the kiss wasn't as gentle. His pants and boxers were kicked off and slowly he entered her. He didn't go fast like he really wanted to, he kept it at a love-making pace and connected their lips again. His hand was on her breast massaging it as the other supported his weight. Their hips moving together in sync, and Stefan moved her legs to his shoulders using her flexibility to his advantage. His pace picked up slightly when he felt his release coming on, but he still wanted to hold out longer. When she moaned his name, he lost most of his control and Bonnie wasn't complaining. She nipped his back with her nails as he successfully hit her G spot and after multiple times of doing so, her back arched in complete bliss and she forced her eyes open to watch Stefan as he watched her.

* * *

Heavy breaths filled the air as the lay on their backs.

"I can't wait until you're all mine." Stefan said after catching his breath.

"I am yours."

He smiled, "Not all of you. That boy still has the title that I want."

"Well in two days when this is all over, you can ask me." She turned her head to look at him.

"Oh I will, and you better say yes."

"What if I don't?"

"Let's just say that you'll pay." His eyes darkened.

"Careful Salvatore," Bonnie rolled on top of him and his hands held a firm grip on her ass, "your voice is persuading me into saying no." She pointed out the seductive tone in his speech.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

He smiled, "Well it looks like you're going to pay..." He spoke and turned them over pressing kisses down her body until his head was between her legs.

**MDLB**

He was a man on a mission. He packed his things the night before and he woke up early to catch his flight. He didn't bother waking Lexi, but he did leave a note letting her know that he'll see her soon and that he'll call her once he's there.

In his heart he believed that she wasn't cheating, but deep down he knew that she was. Either way, he promised Lexi that things will be over between them when he gets back. He was just wondering if he could fulfill that promise.


	7. Chapter 7

They should've been out the door hours ago, but they couldn't pull away long enough for them to make it out the door. They had a reason to celebrate; Matt was coming back in less than 24 hours and they were getting a head start.

"Mmm, Stefan we have to... go"

"I know" he returned his lips back on her neck and moved up to her chin.

He teased her lips by kissing the sides of her mouth. He smiled when she turned her head quick enough for him to make contact with her lips. Stefan's hand massaged her scalp pulling her head in closer deepening the kiss. They were nearly breathless before Stefan pulled away and she licked the tip of his nose like she used to when they first started dating. He smiled down at her and pulled her up with him walking them to the bathroom stepping into the shower. He turned the water on and let the cold liquid hit his back until it warmed up.

"Stefan" Bonnie moaned, "we don't have time for this..."

"Just five minutes." He promises against her mouth and when she gives in, he lifts her up so that her legs were around his waist.

/x/

Matt's flight was delayed an hour, but he was finally sitting in the flying chair on his way back home. Luckily he decided to drive himself to the airport instead if hopping in the truck his family rented, so if no one stole it, he'll be home in no time. Parts of him were ready to see Bonnie and parts of him weren't. He wondered just how he was going to break things off with her, he didn't want Bonnie to hate him for cheating so on the plane ride back, he was contemplating on how to say 'Bonnie I'm cheating on you with my ex-girlfriend who I promised that I didn't have feelings for anymore' but in a gentle way.

/x/

Five minutes turned into twenty and Bonnie would be pissed only if it wasn't her fault. Five minutes was never enough with Stefan.

"You go home. I'll come by later tonight. I should clean up and stuff before Matt comes."

"Alright." Stefan leaned in and kissed her goodbye.

The kiss lasted longer than intended and they felt their arousal flood.

Bonnie moans before pulling away. "I'll call you."

"You better." He kisses her again before she finally gets out the car.

He tilts his head to the side hating to see her go but loving to watch her leave. When she walks through the door he pulls off heading home.

Bonnie's hand digs in her purse searching for her keys but feels something else. It's a wrapped gift and she examines it while her other hand is still searching for her keys. Her eyes are still on the gift as she blindly unlocks the door and steps inside. In the light she can see that it was squared shaped in navy blue wrapping paper. She walked back to her room and sat on the bed before opening it. She smiled when she saw that it was a small framed picture of her sleeping while Stefan's hand was behind her head forming bunny ears. She felt something on the back of the frame and when she turned it over a silver necklace with the letter B hooked to it that was taped to the back of the frame. Carefully she removed the tape and held it up to her eyes. She smiled and reached for her phone pressing number one – Stefan's speed dial number.

"Miss me already."

"Thank you, Stefan."

"For...?" He played dumb.

She rolled her eyes, "You know the picture and the necklace. I'm killing you for the picture but the necklace is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled, "I got it for you a while ago, I just never got the chance to give it to you."

"I love it," Bonnie spoke still admiring the piece of jewelry. "I wish that I gave you something."

"You did. You have me the best week of my life, and I can't wait to spend more weeks with you when you're all mine."

"Bonnie?" A voice called in the distance.

"Shit!" She harshly whispered.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?" Stefan asked quickly hopping to his feet.

"Matt's here!" She whispered shoving the gifts in her purse.

"Babe?" Matt called out.

"I'm in the bathroom!" She yelled back making her way towards the connected bathroom.

"What is he doing home a day early?" Stefan questioned.

"I don't know, but looks like we're going to have that talk earlier than expected." Bonnie contemplated.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She badly wished that she could hug him right now for support, but his words would have to do.

"I might be back later than expected." Bonnie said after a pause.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Bonnie flushed the toilet acting as if she just got finished using it and ran the water and after a while shut it off.

"Matt?"

"Hey babe." Matt stood up from the bed welcoming her with a hug.

Was it weird that he missed their hugs?

"Not that I'm not glad that you're back, but what are you doing home so early?" Bonnie asked when they pulled away.

"I just needed to see you." Matt smiled.

Bonnie returned the smile. "So how was Cali?"

"It was great," he kissed he before moving them to the bed, "you know for the first time in my life I want to live somewhere other than Mystic Falls."

"Alright who are you and what have you done to Matt Donovan?"

He laughed. "Fine, you caught me, truth is... I'm Matt's twin brother, Carlson."

They laughed and Matt leaned in to kiss her again. He didn't know what he was doing, being around Bonnie made him feel like himself again and he just couldn't stop himself.

"How was your Matt free week?"

"I went on a hike!"

Matt smiled.

This was going to be harder than she thought. She figured that she could easily come out with it, but she couldn't. She loves Stefan and wants to be with him, but breaking up with Matt was too much.

"Matt…" Bonnie spoke after a while, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I um... I think we should ... break up."

"What?"

She exhaled, "When you were in California, I started hanging out with Stefan–"

"I knew it! You went on the hike with him didn't you." He wasn't asking.

"Yes..."

"So you're leaving me for Stefan?"

"... Yes." She looked in his eyes even though it was hard.

"How could you be so selfish?"

"I'm sorry, Matt I wanted to stay with you. I ignored my feelings for him ever since he got out of jail so I could stay with you." A tear escaped her eye.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Truth?" He nodded, "A few months –ever since he got back."

"Wow and to think I was feeling guilty." He shook his head.

"About what?"

"I was seeing Lexi. We ran into each other and we decided to get back together."

"And you have the right to judge me? You were doing the same damn thing!"

To think she shed a tear for him. He made her feel like hell only for her to find out that he was seeing his ex as well. Maybe they were more alike than they thought.

"No, don't you switch the script on me. While I was being faithful you were fucking Stefan behind my back!"

"I was not! I will admit that we did have sex twice, once when he got back and then a day or two after that, but that was it. I wanted us to be friends but he kept popping up."

"So it's his fault that we're breaking up?"

"Yes –no. It's both. I love him, Matt and no matter how I wanted to be with you I couldn't just cut off my feelings for him."

"I'm going to kill him!" Matt stood up from the bed.

"Hold the hell up!" Bonnie followed him out the room. "You still cheated on me before you knew about Stefan, and you love Lexi don't you, so why do you even care?"

"You know what you're right. Why do I care? Go be with Stefan, fuck him in our bed for all I care." (Little did he know they already did) "Run your ass back to that pervert and don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart leaving you for someone his own age!" He was in her face too close for any breathing room.

"And you can go run off to Lexi. I don't give a damn about you, not anymore. And when she leaves you for some surfer don't bother coming back because you know we're I'll be. With Stefan!"

Their anger filled the room and if it was legal they probably would be swinging.

"Fuck you, Bonnie!"

"Fuck you, Matt!"

He connected their lips and Bonnie opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. He ripped her shirt sliding the sleeves down her arms throwing it to the side. She moans in his mouth feeling his abs under his shirt before lifting it up his torso and over his head. He lifts her up causing her legs to wrap around his waist carrying her to the nearest flat surface he could find which happened to be the dinner table. He sat her on it with their lips still connected undoing her button and zipper. Bonnie blindly undid his belt sliding his jeans down his legs. She was surprised to find that he wasn't wearing any underwater.

Lifting her up again he carried her to their bed and threw her on it. He stepped out of his jeans and pulled her thong down her legs quickly entering her. He moans in satisfaction and he starts his hurried movements. Her nails scratch his back as his lips move to her neck and his hand plays with her breasts. His lips return to hers and the heat build between them.

* * *

Matt rolls over on his back after the best sex that he's had in a while. He wished that they've gotten into more arguments earlier if that was the outcome.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"What did we just do?"

**A/N: Oh Bonnie, what did you do...**


	8. Chapter 8

What had she just done? Instead of leaving like she should have she ended up screwing her ex-boyfriend while Stefan was probably worried sick about her. It all happened so fast, the kiss, the ripping of clothes; she didn't have time to comprehend what she was doing until it was too late. Her eye lids were filled of tears as she drove down the road thinking about what Stefan would think of her.

**Twenty minutes earlier**

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"What did we just do?"

She looked to her side making contact with his eyes.

"Take me back." He blurted out.

"What? No."

"Bonnie, baby, I was an idiot for ever cheating on you and I forgive you for cheating on me. I want you back. Let's run away, just stay with me." His eyes were pleading.

"Matt, I can't. I love Stefan too much to just runaway."

"Well if you loved him so much then why did you just sleep with me?"

"Because I'm a... fucking whore who can't keep her legs closed to her exes." Bonnie sat up and walked towards her closet.

"Bonnie, you're not a whore, okay. Sorry if I made you feel that way." He said wrapping his arms around her naked body.

"No, Matt." She moved away from him pulling a tank top over her. "We can't, you have Lexi and I have Stefan and that's the way it should be." She walked out of the closet going to the chest of drawers finding underwear before pulling them up her legs.

"Forget about Lexi and Stefan, listen babe, I want you. It was always you, I'm an idiot and I'll remind you of it every day if you take me back."

She sat on the bed after putting on a pair of jeans tying her shoes. Standing up she grabbed her purse and keys walking to the door. When she opened it Matt pushed it closed.

"It's him or me. If you chose him, we will never be together again. I'll delete your number and pretended that you never existed, but if you stay here," he kissed her forehead, "I promise you that we'll be stronger than ever, and that I'll treat you like a queen like I should've all along because you deserve it."

There was hesitation form her which he took as a good sign.

"I'm sorry, Matt." Bonnie opened the door walking out.

When she got in her car she broke down like she's never before. Everything was overwhelming, her breaking up with Matt and rejecting him over and over. Her cheating on Stefan, the love of her life with the guy she just broke up with. But the thing that hurt the most was when she was going to tell Stefan and the look that would be on his face. The broken the betrayed look that he would give her. He would want nothing to do with her and she couldn't blame him –she wouldn't want anything to do with her either.

After calming down some, she started the car, driving to the place where she knew she had to go.

Bonnie roughly wiped her tears away and knocked on the door.

"Bonnie?"

A long haired woman opened the door. A smile was on her face for a second but it quickly changed into a frown. Her chocolate eyes were full of concern as she stared at the girl in front of her. She knew that something was bothering her, she knew Bonnie for too long to not notice.

"Sissy, can I come in?"

/x/

More tears escaped as Bonnie was filling her sister in on everything that happened. Bonnie didn't dare to look in her eyes, it was her first time seeing her sister in years and she's telling her all the horrible things that she's done. It wasn't the best "first" impression, but she didn't know where else to go.

"What do I do, Amber? I messed everything up." She cried some more.

Amber let out a sigh, "Bonnie, you have to tell Stefan."

"I know. He'll hate me so much Amb, he wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"That may be true, but Stefan sounds like a great guy, and I think that he'll forgive you...eventually." She chuckled trying to find some humor.

It worked a little for she saw a slight smile on her sister's face.

"You're only human we all make mistakes that we can't take back. This just happened to be one of yours. Lord knows I made mistakes myself."

Bonnie looked at her sister questionably. She couldn't think of a single mistake that Amber has made, she was always the best at everything.

"I wish you two met, that will never happen though since I'm a damn fool."

"Hey, language." Amber warned.

"Sorry." Bonnie apologized.

"It's okay, you're going through a rough time, I sometimes even slip."

Bonnie smiled. "I should get going, Stefan's waiting for me probably worried sick that I haven't shown up yet." Bonnie said standing up from the couch.

"Alright, it was good talking to ya."

Amber followed Bonnie to the door opening it for her.

"Is it okay if I come here later? I know I won't be welcomed at Stefan's."

"Sure," Amber took a keychain off the side table, "use this key to get in. I'm going to bed, but we can talk in the mornin'."

Bonnie smiled and walked down the stairs slowly trying to postpone the discussion that she was to have with Stefan.

/x/

Stefan was pacing back and forth almost burning a hole in the floor. He jumped and rushed over to the door when he heard knocks. His arms immediately wrapped around her once she broke out in tears. Bonnie tried her hardest to stay strong in front of him, but seeing his face she couldn't.

"Shh, it's okay." He pacified.

"You're gonna hate me, Stefan. You're gonna hate me so much." She spoke through tears crying even harder.

"What? What are you talking about?" He closed the door and walked her to the couch.

"You couldn't do it." Stefan frowned assuming when she gave no answer.

She wished that was the case, but it wasn't.

"I... Stefan..."

"Hey," he cupped her face and kissed her, "its okay I understand."

"That's not it Stefan. I–" she let out a breath trying to calm herself down. "I slept with Matt."

His hands left her face in a flash and the look on his face was her worst enemy. He looked at her with wide eyes filled with so much hurt and pain and she saw him backing away from her.

"Stefan, I swear I never wanted it to happen I was so angry and then he kissed me and before I knew what I was doing it was too late. I'm sorry please forgive me, please."

Stefan's eyes were closed as her words ran through his head.

"Stefan?" Bonnie moved to touch him but he pushed her hand away standing up and looking down at her.

"Christ I'm such an idiot!" Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, tears escaping her eyes.

"Can you leave." Stefan said.

"Stef–"

He held up his hand stopping her midway, "Please. Can you just go."

She looked at him with pleading eyes, but he didn't give in.

"Okay."

Bonnie gathered her stuff and stood up walking to the door.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan. It's still you." Stefan looked over at her. "I still want to be with you if you'll have me."

As soon as Bonnie left, Stefan slid everything off the coffee table angrily. He threw things and punched the wall and regretted his decision seeing how he created a giant hole in the wall that he'll have to pay to get fixed.

"Damn!"

He was ready. He was ready to settle down with Bonnie. He was ready to get married and start a family with the love of his life. He was ready and he just knew that she as too, but he thought wrong.

"I was ready." He whispered before he broke down.

/x/

Bonnie cried into her pillow when she arrived to Amber's house. She chose the nearest empty room, crawled on the bed and cried. She was sick of crying but she didn't know what else to do.

Before she knew it the sun was creeping up the horizon and Amber knocked on the door.

"How did everything go?" Amber spoke softly sitting on the bed.

"He wanted me to leave. That's all he said to me after I told him. He didn't want to look at me." Bonnie spoke into her pillow.

"Bonnie" Amber shook her so she could see her sisters face.

After a while Bonnie turned around and her eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

"You're pregnant!"

"Yeah" Amber smiled rubbing her stomach, "seven months along."

"Where's the father?"

"Iraq."

"I'm so sorry. I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I didn't even know that my own sister was pregnant. Tactless."

"Don't worry 'bout it Bonnie. Let me make you some breakfast, it'll make you feel better."

The sisters smiled and walked out the bedroom to the kitchen. Bonnie offered to help with the cooking but Amber insisted that she relax.

Pancakes, eggs, and sausage were placed on plates and carried to the table.

"So sissy, is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know. We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Do you have a picture? I'd love to see my brother-in-law."

Amber smiled and walked to her room coming out shortly with a framed picture. She handed it to Bonnie who looked closely at the picture and smiled. In the picture stood a handsome man along with her beautiful sister. He had short black hair and almond skin. His eyes were emerald just like Bonnie's and he had the perfect smile with teeth so white that they were blinding. He stood a few inches taller than Amber and from what she could tell he was built. He was in the military so it only made since.

"His name Josh, Josh Powers."

"Amber Powers, I like it."

Amber smiled, "I miss him. So much." A tear slid down her face and she quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry I'm just emotional."

"Don't apologize, A, I'm here for you now. I'm sorry that it took me so long to come around."

"It works both ways, sis. Don't pin it all on yourself, part of this is my fault too."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The sisters joined in an embrace and let the tears flow. Happy ones this time.

/x/

Matt packed his things in his suitcase trying to catch his flight to California. Since Bonnie rejected his offer he decided to go back to Lexi. It was their plan all along anyway so why not.

* * *

Matt walked into his new condo and was surprised to see that it was decorated already. He's only been gone for two days and already Lexi had started without him.

"Matt is that you?"

"Yeah" he dropped his bags beside the door as he heard her walking down hall.

"How was it? What happened?" She asked furrowing her brows.

"We're done. I found out that she was with Stefan and I told her about us and we broke up."

"Are we okay?"

"Of course."

"Good." Lexi smiled and kissed him before leading him to their bedroom.

/x/

Stefan resorted to his only friend, Enzo. For the first time in months Stefan got high. Enzo encouraged him so he could let loose and talk about whatever without him feeling like a girl.

"She hurt me, man. She hurt me bad. She slept with that punk-ass Matt when- when _we_ were supposed to be together. I should kill him, I should beat his ass."

"You should, tell 'em whose boss!"

"Let's go over there and kick his ass!" Stefan stood up meaning to walk to the front door but opened the refrigerator door instead. "I'm hungry."

"Well get something to eat."

"Let's go out somewhere."

/x/

The sisters were together on a walk around Amber's neighborhood. It was peaceful and they enjoyed the silence. Bonnie was glad that she made the decision to go to her sister instead of one of her friends which she was going to do at first, but something led her here.

"So when are you going to talk to Stefan?" Amber asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure if he wants to talk to me right now."

"You should call him. Calling him and ask him to meet up."

"I don't know sis," Bonnie exhaled, "I think he just wants his space right now."

"It's been a week, Bon, I'm tired of seeing you all depressed."

"Fine, I'll call him."

* * *

There was an annoying ringing going on waking him up from his sleep. The sun raging from the windows did not help cure his hangover with his head in the pillow he answered his phone.

"Hello?" No answer. "Hello?" He asked again more annoyed.

"Sorry I just wasn't expecting you to answer."

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah, who'd you think it was?"

"I don't know; I didn't check the caller ID."

"Oh... I was just wondering if we could meet up somewhere... to talk?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know Mystic Grill, your place, my place?" Bonnie listed off.

"... Okay."

"Okay to where?"

"Whatever you want. Listen Bonnie, I'm suffering from a slight hangover so I'll call you back."

Bonnie looked at the clock and saw that it was two o'clock. Only Stefan.

"Alright."

Stefan hung up and took the Advil that Enzo placed by his bed last night.

"What did he say?" Amber asked.

"He agreed to meet up and he said he'll call later, but I think he was too hungover to know what he was saying."

"I think he'll remember."

The sisters reached the house and went into their bedrooms after cooling off with a glass of water. There was still one person on her mind and that was Matt. She felt bad about the whole thing and she realized that Matt could be going through the same thing that she is. The only difference is that he's in another state with no one to talk to about his problems besides himself. She decided to call him and try to make peace.

"Hey Matt, it's me Bonnie just checking in." Bonnie decided to leave a message since there was no answer, "I know you said that you'll delete my number, but I just want to try and make peace. I can't say I'm sorry for rejecting you, but I am sorry about how everything happened." She tried to think of more to say and something popped in her head. "I hope that things between you and Lexi are okay... Stefan shut me out when I told him about us sleeping together, but things are looking up in a way. I don't know why I told you that you probably don't care but I just–" Bonnie was cut off by the beep of the voicemail realizing that she took too long.

She threw the phone to the side of her bed settling back staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Lexi woke up when Matt's phone went off and she grew suspicious when she saw that Bonnie was calling. She grew even more suspicious when she saw that she left a voicemail. Letting her suspicions get the best of her, Lexi checked his mailbox. Luckily she knew his password to it and she listened carefully to the message and her mouth dropped when Bonnie revealed that they slept together and she rejected him. Lexi gave the death glare to a napping Matt and she felt like she was going to cry.

He lied to her. He told her that everything went well that they broke up and that was it be failed to mention the part when they slept together and when she rejected him from God knows what. Bonnie had the decently and respect to tell Stefan about what happened but he didn't respect her enough to say anything. Lexi wanted to throw his phone and break it and him into a million pieces but she wasn't going to do that. She wanted to see how long he could keep such a secret from her. She wanted to know how easy it was to him to look her in the eye and act like nothing happened.

"To think I slept with him." Lexi talked to herself in the mirror. "I'm going to make him regret the day that he ever lied to me."

/x/

The next day she got the phone call from Stefan. She tried not to act like a teenager and her crush was calling her asking her out on a date. She was a mature, young adult and she needed to act that way. He asked her to meet him at his place around four. Bonnie figured that it was the best place since more than likely they would get into an argument and they needed the freedom to say whatever they wanted to say without worrying about anyone else.

"What do I wear?" Bonnie asked Amber who was currently invading her closet.

"I don't know I've never been in this situation before." Amber thought, "What does he like you in besides your birthday suit?"

Bonnie laughed. "Well anything that shows off my legs and arms really."

"Alright then." Amber rummaged through her clothes and pulled out a striped long sleeved shirt and boot cut jeans.

"You can't be serious."

The shirt was fine, but she was never a fan of boot cut jeans.

"I'm dead serious sis. You need to talk to him without any distractions running through his mind. Say you walked in there with a tank top and short shorts he would be too focused on your body that he'll take you back only because he's a boy and he has hormones, but he would still be mad at you. If you walk in dere in this," Amber pointed to the clothes, "dere will be no distractions, y'all will work things out, and he'll forgive you."

Bonnie exhaled, "Alright, fine. I'll wear the clothes." She looked at the jeans one more time before taking them back to her room to put them on.

* * *

She felt like she was going to throw up. Staring at the white door with the golden number ten nailed on it made her stomach turn. What if he didn't take her back, what if he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. Bonnie wanted to turn away and leave, but she couldn't. She needed to own up to what she's done and not run away from it. Taking a deep breath and letting it go she knocked on the door. A few moments passed before it opened.

"Hey."

"Hey."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan welcomed Bonnie into his place and she took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" Stefan asked walking into the kitchen.

"No thanks."

Stefan took a seat next to Bonnie on the couch and he stared into her eyes. She badly wanted to ask him to stop looking at her like that, but once again his hold got her.

"What you did to me, Bonnie hurt so bad and-"

"I know Stefan and I'm-"

"Please let me finish." Stefan interrupted her just like she did him.

"Sorry."

Stefan exhaled, "What you did to me, Bonnie hurt me so bad. I don't think that I've ever been that heartbroken before."

Bonnie closed her eyes in complete defeat trying to hold back her tears.

When she opened her eyes he continued. "I guess it's true that karma is a bitch, because if I hadn't tried to steal you away from Matt then I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now. To be honest with you, I don't know how to feel. I know what I want, but I'm wondering that if I chose _it_ will I be making a mistake."

"Stefan," Bonnie started after minutes of silence. "I'm so sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you and I told you the truth because I love you. I love you so much and I'm an idiot for doing this to you." Bonnie's eyes looked deeply into his.

Stefan's hands slowly moved to her face and Bonnie closed her eyes sighing in the relief she felt, leaning into his palm. His thumbs rubbed her cheeks. He looked as if he was about to cry; they both did for that matter.

"Nobody breaks my heart like the way you do, nobody makes me feel the way that you do and I hate that and love that about you." Stefan smiled faintly as he searched her eyes. "I just need some time, I need some space."

Bonnie let a tear escape and Stefan wiped it away with his thumb. "Okay."

Stefan leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and when he pulled away he wrapped her in his arms. She cried in his shoulder and he let her. When Bonnie sobered up, she pulled away and stood up quickly walking to the door. She didn't want him to see her like that.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet up." Bonnie spoke with her back facing him, "I hope that you can forgive me one day and we'll just start all over. Take all the time you need."

Bonnie opened the door and walked out before Stefan could say anything.

/x/

Lexi stared at Matt while he was eating. She tapped her finger on the table burning a hole in his face with her eyes.

"Is there a problem?"

"I was just wondering how everything went with Bonnie. You seem so chill I'd figure you be a little... I don't know, broken or something."

Matt sat down his fork and looked up at her.

"I walk in our apartment and I call out to her but she was in the bathroom. When she got out we hugged and I will admit that we kissed. So we talk for a while; she asks me about California and I ask her about how her week was. She admits to me that she's been cheating on me with Stefan since he first got back and I tell her about you. We argue and she packed a bag and left."

"And that's all?"

"That's all. I guess I'm not broken because she betrayed me for months before we happened." Matt shrugged.

Lexi turned her head wanting to cry. She wondered how he could sit there and lie to her face.

"You just keep lying don't you Matt?"

"What?"

"Bonnie called and left a massage. I admit that I was wrong to listen to it, but I'm glad I did because she mentioned something about you two sleeping together and she rejecting you!" Lexi's voice crescendo'd.

"Lex-"

"No Matt! You just sit there and lied to my face like it was nothing! Bonnie at least had the decency to tell Stefan! Why couldn't you tell me? Huh?" Lexi rose from her seat.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Bonnie and I aren't together anymore and we will never be. I wanted to spare your feels that's why I didn't tell you. I was looking out for you."

"No Matt you were looking out for yourself!" Tears flowed from her eyes. "I'm such a fool. I did all this with you, and you sit there and lie to my face." Lexi shook her head in disbelief. "We're done Matt." She decided walking off.

"Lexi wait. I'm sorry I lied to you. You're right I was afraid if I told you, you wouldn't want anything to do with me so maybe I was looking after myself. I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know, but please don't leave me."

Lexi turned to face him. "Why did she reject you? What did you ask her to do?"

Matt looked down knowing that this was the end. "I... I asked her to..." His voice was raspy so he cleared his throat. "I asked her to choose between me and Stefan. She chose Stefan."

"Wow." Lexi said before running off to their room.

Matt followed after her, but before he could walk in Lexi shut the door in his face locking it. He heard her cries and he felt miserable. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her which is why he didn't tell but that seemed to do more harm than good.

"I'm so sorry Lexi." Matt talked to the door before walking outside.

/x/

Amber was on the porch sitting in the rocking chair that she placed out there when Bonnie pulled up. She could tell that her sister had been crying, but she still didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"How did it go?" Amber asked welcoming her sister with a hug.

"It went better than I expected. I think he wants to take me back, but he's scared that I'll hurt him again."

"We'll that's understandable."

Amber walked back to her rocking chair and Bonnie occupied the one beside her.

"Yeah it's understandable. He asked for some space and time."

"Make sure you give it to him. It might take a while but you have to let him process this.

Bonnie's phone rang breaking the conversation.

"It's Matt."

"Why do you think he's calling?"

"We'll I called him the same day I called Stefan to just checkup. I guess he just listened to the message."

Bonnie stood up and walked around the property answering the phone.

"Hey"

"Damnit Bonnie you just ruin everything!"

"What are you taking about?"

"You know that message you left? Lexi listened to it before I got the chance to."

"So?"

"She didn't know about what we did yet. I didn't tell her I was waiting for the right time to tell her!"

"How long were you planning to wait? A year? I figured that you'll tell her right away that was the right thing to do, Matt so don't get mad at me because you were stupid enough to hold this away from her."

Matt sighed harshly. "I know I just... everything went to hell so quickly I just needed someone to blame."

"I'm sorry Matt. I know what you're going through, I shouldn't have yelled."

"No, you had every right to yell at me. I just don't know what to do."

"Here's what you do. You give her some time and after about a week you call her and ask to meet up. If she says yes then you have a shot, if she says no wait another week. When you meet up you talk, you apologize and you _mean_ it. After that hope for the best."

"And you know this how?"

"It's what I did with Stefan."

"And?"

"And I think he wants to get back together, but he still needs to think about it."

"Okay. I know this is weird giving your ex advice about another girl, it's weird for me too." Pause. "Thank you Bonnie. Maybe I won't delete your number after all."

They chuckled and exchanged goodbyes. Bonnie walked back in the house when she didn't spot her sister on the porch.

"Sis?"

"Bathroom!"

Bonnie chuckled and sat down at the table.

"So what was that about?" Amber asked once she entered the dining area.

"Well turns out that he didn't tell Lexi that we slept together that night and the message I left him I mentioned it and Lexi listened it and they had some huge fight."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He was blaming me for the whole thing at first but he apologized once I put him in his place." The girls laughed. "I gave him some advice and it's strange, but I think that we can actually be friends after this."

Amber looked at her sister with a risen eyebrow and Bonnie laughed.

"I know it's crazy but it was just a thought." Bonnie shrugged.

After talking for a while longer, Bonnie decided to make dinner. It was Stefan's specialty burger and she's watched him make it enough times to know how he did it. She knew she did it justice when it was complete silence at the table as Amber was enjoying her burger. She figured that it was too good to be able to talk and Bonnie felt like that most of the time when Stefan would make it for her.

/x/

It has been a month. A month since Bonnie had spoken to Stefan. A month since she's seen him. A month since she was wrapped in his arms and a month since she's felt his lips on her skin.

The whole thing was driving her insane and she didn't know how much longer she could hold out before just appearing at his door step one random day. Bonnie tried to keep herself busy so her mind wouldn't be focused on her relationship with Stefan. It was working. Amber was eight months along which meant that Bonnie had to be on her game. Amber didn't want a baby shower so Bonnie went out and bought the essential things like loads of diapers, clothing, a car seat and formula even though her sister asked her not to.

Amber's husband, Josh was supposed to be here in time for the delivery and Bonnie hoped that he would. Not only would she be able to meet her brother-in-law, but Josh would be there to witness the birth of his first child. All of it was exciting and Bonnie felt like she was more excited than Amber was.

"Careful Bonnie..." Amber warned.

"I got this sis." Bonnie looked over her shoulder.

She was putting together the crib. Bonnie thought it would be the hardest thing that's she's done, but luckily her father is a handy man so it wasn't that bad.

"All done!" Bonnie said wiping her hands clean for no apparent reason.

"How do I know it's not going to topple over?"

Bonnie opened her mouth in disbelief. "Fine, stay here."

Amber heard Bonnie searching for something and after a while she came back with a bin filled of her clothes. Bonnie placed the bin in the crib and stepped back. Bonnie turned with a smile on her face at her sister giving her the 'I told you so' look.

"Alright, I was just making sure is all."

"I know." Bonnie hugged her sister.

/x/

Stefan's palms itched just wanting to call her. He made his decision a few weeks ago but gave it some more thought and he's glad that he did because it changed his mind. At first he was going to leave Bonnie alone, let her live her life without him it was probably the better option since he's done nothing but corrupted her, but then he realized that he couldn't live without her. She was like an addiction you try to quit but you remember how good everything was and felt and you end up running back to it. Bonnie was his addiction and that was something that would never change.

When he is with her his whole being feels better, his eyes are brighter and he smiles more than he ever has. What she did him crushed his heart, but he knew that he could forgive her for it.

Deciding not to wait any longer he dials her number and on the third ring she answers it.

"Bonnie?" Stefan says almost immediately.

"Yeah?"

"I need you."

"I'll be right there." Bonnie said before hanging up.

It was the longest hour in history before he heard knocks on his door. He rushed to answer it and almost immediately he hauled her in and closed the door. Their lips fused together as Stefan pressed her back against the door with his arms tightly around her. Out of breath they pulled away and their green eyes connected.

"I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you."

Bonnie smiled jumping in his arms hugging him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly and Bonnie wanted to get rid of his clothes ASAP, but her sisters words rang in her head.

_Bonnie ran in the living room after hanging up with Stefan._

_"Amber! Stefan called!"__"And?!"__"He told me that he needed me! He wants me back." Bonnie smiled widely._

_"That's great Bon!" Amber hugged her sister__._

_Bonnie was ready to leave right away, but her sister stopped her from doing so._

_"Before you leave I think we should establish some ground rules."_

_"Ground rules?" Bonnie lifted a brow._

_"Yes. I don't think that sex is the way to re connect. Yes I know that your hormones will be running wild, but I think you guys should hold off. You guys are just getting back together and I think that as a couple you should talk about things and not just mask it with sex."_

_"You're right. Okay, no sex."_

_"No sex!"_

No sex. Damn.

"I have so much to tell you." Bonnie decided to say before anything escalated.

"Like what?"

"Well I went to see my sister."

"Really? How's she doing?"

"Pregnant."

"Wow, I guess you showed up at the right time then."

"Yeah you know when I told you that if we meet it will be like heaven and hell?" Stefan nodded. "Well it was the opposite."

"So like hell and heaven meeting?" Stefan joked.

"Shut up." Bonnie giggled. "It was nice like she didn't judge me like I was sure she would have, but she didn't. It was surprising."

"Well I'm glad." Stefan smiled and traced the side of her face with his hand.

"Do you want to meet her? I'm sure that she'll like to meet you."

"You know what, why not." Stefan walked back in his room and grabbed his shoes.

Amber was surprised to hear someone at her door, just because she said 'no sex' didn't mean that she couldn't spend the night. She opened the door and her eyes landed on her sister then a tall handsome man with a nice smile. She would have to congratulate her sister later.

"Hi, you must be Stefan. I'm Amber."

"Nice to meet you."

Instead of a handshake Amber hugged him catching Stefan by surprise.

"Come on in."

"Nice place you got here." Stefan spoke while looking around before joining Bonnie on the couch.

"Thank you. My husband and I–well mainly he built it."

"Wow. Where is he?"

"He's stationed in Iraq, but we're hoping that he could be here for the delivery."

"I'm sure he will be." Stefan gave an encouraging smile in which Amber couldn't help but smile back.

"Just to let y'all two know, whenever I need some rest, you guys will be the ones to babysit." Amber smiled though she was serious.

Stefan laughed. "Of course"

Bonnie sat back and watched her sister and Stefan bond. She was glad that they were getting along so quickly it was just what she wanted to happen and she's glad that it did.

"I should get some rest, I'm feeling a little tired. Nice talking to you Stefan."

"You too"

"You're welcome to stay the night if you want. There's no reason for you to drive out there in the dark when Bonnie's bed is big 'nough." Amber smiled before walking back to her room.

"Lovely girl."

"She is." Bonnie agreed.

Bonnie stood up and walked back to her room and Stefan followed behind her.

"This is your room?"

"I guess you can say that. It was already set up when I got here and I just picked it."

"Why?"

"I don't know I guess it was the closet room I could find."

Stefan nodded looking around before setting on her bed. Bonnie gathered her clothes and walked in the bathroom. There was a knock on the door and Stefan went to open it.

"Hey, here's a pair of my husband's sweatpants and a T-shirt. I don't know what you wear to bed but I figured I give you something." Amber handed him the clothes.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night."

When Stefan got finished getting dressed, Bonnie walked in tiring her hair in a bun. Stefan smiled at her and she smiled back getting into bed. Stefan joined her and their legs tangled under the sheets.

"Thank you for taking me back." Bonnie spoke in almost a whisper facing him.

"I will always choose you, Bonnie."

"I swear that I will never do anything like that again. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I feel like poo."

Stefan chuckled and kissed her.

"Get some rest." Stefan kissed her again before tightening his hold around her.

/x/

Bonnie and Amber woke up to the heavenly smell of breakfast. They sniffed out bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes coming from the kitchen.

"You hit the jackpot with this on Bon." Amber whispered as the watched Stefan scramble the eggs.

"I did, didn't I?"

The girls smile before sitting at the table waiting to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the latest.**

Bonnie holds back her giggles as Stefan playfully bites on her ear. They've been up from their nap for an hour now just enjoying each other's presence and talking. Bonnie was glad that Amber allowed Stefan to stay over because she knew if they were to go back to his place they would both be naked right now.

The no sex rule was one that she had doubts about, but it actually turned out to be the best thing for the healing part of their relationship. Instead of blocking everything off with sex, they were able to talk like adults and hash things out.

Now they were done with talking and time for a little play. Stefan's hold tightened around her as he rolled her on top of him.

"You make me so happy." Stefan kissed her nose.

"You make me happy too." Bonnie smiled and kissed him.

Stefan growled and rolled her over on her back. There were knocks on the door causing the couple to break away. Bonnie slipped out the bed to answer it.

"I hope I didn't wake y'all." Amber opened.

"No you didn't. What's up?"

"Well I was just wonder what y'all wanted for dinner. I was thinking tacos but I want to make sure that it's alright with you guys."

"Sure, tacos sound great."

"Alright." Amber turned to leave.

"Wait" Bonnie called out. "Do you need any help? Maybe we should cook and you can rest."

Bonnie wasn't an expert but Amber was doing a lot of work lately and she could tell that she was stressing in the possibly that her husband wouldn't make it in time for the delivery.

"Um-"

"You know what, we're cooking. You go rest, I want you to be strong for when my little niece or nephew comes." Bonnie smiled placing a hand on her sister's stomach.

"Thanks Bon."

"Don't mention it."

The sisters hugged and Amber returned to her room following her sister's advice.

/x/

He was nervous. His palms were sweating and he swore the temperature in the room went up twenty degrees. Lexi accepted his proposal to meet up and now he was just waiting for her to arrive with a single rose in his hand.

The bell chimed and in walked Lexi. She put in some effort in her appearance by wearing a light blue sundress and wedges. He took that as a good sign; he figured that if she looked like that it meant that she cared for him.

Matt stood up as she approached and handed her the rose. She accepted it with a slight smile on her face. He waited for her to sit before he took a seat himself.

"First I want to thank you for meeting me." Matt said. "To be honest I thought that you would've turned me down."

"I almost did." Lexi informed.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm an idiot. Because despite everything that you did, you just are always on my mind." Lexi shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Lex. I'm sorry about not telling you about me and Bonnie, I should have but I thought I was doing good in not telling you."

Matt reached across the table to hold her hand. Lexi sighed hating the way that her body sparked at his touch.

"Can you please forgive me? Please." Matt stared into her eyes.

"I forgive you Matt, but I think that we just need to be friends."

"What?"

"I think it's best if we start from square one and be friends first. I forgive you, but it's going to be hard for me to trust you again. I think the only way that we can grow is if we be friends again."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

/x/

Bonnie woke up abruptly when she heard the front door open. She looked to the side and saw Stefan sleeping. She figured that she was just hearing things, but when she heard the refrigerator open she hopped out of bed grabbing the metal belt that was beside it.

Opening the door quietly, she peaked over the threshold and when she saw no one Bonnie steadily made her way towards the kitchen. She lifted the bat in her sweaty hands ready to swing at whoever was there.

A tall figure (about 6 foot 3) stood looking in the refrigerator.

"I don't want any trouble." Bonnie talked with the bat placed to the persons back. "Put your hands in the air and step back from the refrigerator." Bonnie moved bat as the intruder turned around.

"What's your name?" Bonnie asked with the bat to his neck.

"Josh Powers. This is my home."

"Josh?" Bonnie released the bat from his neck turning to switch on the light.

Bonnie smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Bonnie said pulling away.

"Uh, who are you exactly?"

"It's me, Bonnie."

"Bonnie? I've only seen baby pictures." Josh said amazed hugging her again. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

"Bonnie what's all the—" Amber came walking in and stopped abruptly.

"You're home." Amber struggled through tears running up to him.

Bonnie smiled as they kissed and Josh's hands moved to his wife's stomach. Wanting the couple to have some privacy, Bonnie went back to her room climbing into bed.

"Where did you go?" Stefan asked bringing an arm around her.

"I heard someone in the kitchen so I went to check it out."

"Why didn't you wake me? You could've gotten hurt." Stefan frowned.

Bonnie smiled at his concern. "I know, I was feeling hero-y I guess."

"Who was it?"

"It was Josh; he came back from Iraq today."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, it is."

Stefan kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He was asleep in no time but Bonnie was up staring. He looked so peaceful and cute that she just wanted to pinch his cheeks. She held back her laugh of the thought if her actually doing so.

Hours later, everyone was up socializing in the living room. Bonnie learned that Josh was a pretty funny guy and most importantly that he made her sister happy and that was all that mattered.

/x/

Being friends with Lexi wasn't as bad as he thought. Sure the temptation was there to either kiss her or hug her too tightly or long, but as the days went by he was handling it. He wondered if being friends with Lexi was better than being in an actual relationship with her. He felt like he had more freedom in just being friends. He could tell her more things, and actually be himself —burping and all— and not care too much about what she thought. He felt like it was great for their relationship and if they were to ever get back together, their relationship wouldn't have to change because Lexi knows and accepts _this_ Matt Donovan.

/x/

It was moving day. They didn't want to, but it was for the best. Bonnie and Amber hugged goodbye and Bonnie promised to be at the hospital when the baby is born as Stefan and Josh were putting the last of her things in the truck.

"You'll see her again." Stefan said switching his eyes from the road to Bonnie.

"I know it was just nice being so close to her." Bonnie let out a sigh.

"What can I do to make my baby feel better?"

Bonnie smiled. "I could use a hug?"

Stefan looked over at her before pulling into an empty lot just a few blocks down. He got out of the car, jogging over to the passenger's side opening her door. Bonnie stepped out and Stefan extends his arms pulling her in close to his body. Bonnie exhaled feeling slightly better about departing her sister.

"I miss your hugs."

"Really? People always tell me I hug too tightly."

"Well I like it. It makes me feel safe." Bonnie said pulling away to look in his eyes.

Stefan smiled and kissed her on the forehead which made Bonnie a little disappointed but she didn't show it.

"We still have one thing to discuss." Stefan brought up.

"And that is?"

"Where are you staying? Are you coming with me or are you going to the place that you had with Matt?"

/x/

Amber looked at Josh strangely. Ever since Stefan and Bonnie left, he's been acting different.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked slightly worried.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've been drinking quite a lot and it's only been—"

"What do you expect from me, Amber?" Josh said standing in his feet. "I've been gone for months can't I enjoy a few drinks now that I'm back home?"

"I'm not saying that, but you can just cool it with the drinking."

"Jesus Christ! I just got back and you're already nagging me." Josh shook his head. "I need some air."

"Josh, do not take the car. You're not sober enough."

"Amber, I'm not a child."

Amber sighed heavily and when she heard the engine start she jumped up and ran outside.

"Josh!" She screamed as he pulled out the driveway. "Josh! Ouch!" Amber held her stomach and took a seat in the rocking chair.

* * *

Bonnie received a call from her sister shorty after Stefan dropped her off at her (and Matt's) place. She figured that it would be good for them to have some space until this whole thing with Matt blows over.

"Hey sis."

"I think the baby's coming." Amber struggled to day through a contraction.

"That's great! I'll meet you guys at the hospital."

"No I need you to come and get me."

"What? Why?"

"Josh left and as soon as he did I started getting contractions."

"Amb, it's an hour long drive from my place to yours. Try calling him I'm sure he'll turn around."

"Bonnie, please. I can't call him just please hurry here."

"Okay, I'm in my car now." Bonnie lied trying to calm her sister's nerves.

"Thank you."

Bonnie was sure that she was breaking all the rules of driving. When she could, she would run lights and go sixty-five in a fifty-five. Bonnie reached her house in thirty minutes lucky that she didn't get caught.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital." Bonnie helped her sister walk and get into the car.

"Bonnie, it hurts." Amber cried.

"Keep breathing, we'll be there soon."

Ten minutes later, Amber was checked into a room practicing her breathing with Bonnie by her side.

"Bonnie?" Stefan poked his head through the door before walking completely in.

"Stefan." Bonnie hugged him.

"Where's Josh?" Stefan looked around.

"Amber said that he left before she started having contractions. I tried calling him when we got her but he didn't answer."

Stefan looked from Bonnie to Amber and the look on her face told him that there was more to the story.

"I'll try calling him, see if he'll answer."

Bonnie nodded and Stefan walked outside.

A few minutes later, Stefan returned and pulled Bonnie to the side.

"Bon, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Josh got into an accident. He's here in surgery as we speak."

"What?!" Bonnie said a little too loudly.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Nothing uh, Josh was making his way over and some people got into an accident and it's delaying him from getting here."

"Okay, as long as he's safe." Amber rested her head back on the pillow.

Bonnie felt like she was going to burst into tears, but she knew that she had to stay strong.

"Stefan, what are we going to do?"

Stefan looked at her worriedly. He had no idea what they were going to do, but he had to think of something fast.

**A/N: Will Josh survive his surgery, or will Amber become a single parent? We shall see...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have to apologize if this chapter isn't all that great. I type my chapters on my phone and I have written ahead to chapter 13 and thinking that I was deleting chapter 10, (since I uploaded it), I actually deleted chapter 11 so I had to rewrite it which you will be reading soon. I tried to include everything that I could remember. Honestly I'm just mad at myself for doing that, but I hope you still like it.**

* * *

The sound of a car horn rang loudly in his ears causing him to swerve back in his lane. Maybe he should've listened to his wife about not taking the car, but he thought that he was good enough to drive. He looks in his rear view mirror and sees two women yelling at him saying all types of swears or so he figured. Josh closed his eyes for a few moments and when he opened them he noticed that he was seeing double because only one woman was in the car behind him. That made him chuckle and he returned his eyes back to the road. He bounced in his seat as he ran over a speed bump causing the alcohol to stir in his system making him almost vomit (which would have probably done more good than harm). Suddenly he starts to see double again and since it worked so well the first time, he closed his eyes again and the next thing he remembers is his cell phone going off followed by a loud crash and glass shattering.

****

A white light is seen through his eyelids and he struggled to open them. When he manages, Josh sees two women with a panicked look on their faces.

"You'll be fine, well her you to the OR soon." The lady with the blonde ponytail tells him when she noticed that he was awake.

Josh's eyelids began to feel heavy and he swore that he lost all his hearing in his left ear.

"Hi I'm looking for Amber Powers, she's in labor." Josh faintly heard a voice say.

Amber suddenly popped in his mind and he wanted to scream and call out her name but he couldn't. A tear ran down his face as he tried again but still nothing would happen. He tried to fight his drowsiness, but once they were secure in the elevator, as the doors closed, so did his eyes.

* * *

Bonnie didn't know what to do. Stefan just told her that Josh was in surgery after getting into car accident. She felt like bursting into tears but she knew that she had to remain strong for her sister.

Stefan took her into the hallway outside of Amber's room and moved his hands to the side of her face.

"Here's what we're going to do. We're going to pretend that everything is fine. Amber does not need that extra stress added to her especially at a vulnerable time like this. I'm going to see if I can get an update on Josh, I want you to stay in there with your sister and don't leave her side, alright?"

Bonnie nodded with tears lining her eyes.

"Come here."

Stefan pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry some while he whispered soothing things into her ears. Bonnie pulled away and wiped the tears from her face.

"I promise you that we'll get through this." Stefan kissed her.

Bonnie sniffed in as Stefan wiped her face with the pad of his thumb before turning around to see if he can get an update on Josh. With a deep breath and fanning her eyes, Bonnie walked back into the room and occupied the chair next to her sister.

"Are you alright?" Amber asked; concern clearly present on her face. "You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine my contacts are acting stupid." Bonnie put on her best smile.

"What were you and Stefan taking about? Where is he by the way?"

"He's in the bathroom and we can talk about me and Stefan any day, today it's all about you okay."

"Bonnie." She turned and saw Stefan peak his head through.

"I'll be right back."

"Josh is still in surgery everything seems to be going fine." Stefan informed once they were In the hall. "How's Amber doing?"

"I think she's alright. We should get back in there."

Stefan nodded and followed behind her into the room.

"Jesus, I never thought that it would hurt this bad." Amber said with a painful chuckle.

Amber began her breathing as she felt the pain increasing. Once she started shifting in pain, Bonnie stood up to call in someone to see if they can help.

"Well Mrs. Powers it looks like you're ready to push."

"What? No! Josh isn't here yet."

Bonnie mentally kicked herself because she knew that Josh wouldn't be able to see his own child be born.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this can't be delayed, you're nine centimeters, it's time for you to push."

"What about I record it? That way you and Josh can watch it anytime you like."

"I guess that'll be okay."

Bonnie and Stefan sighed in relief.

Stefan gave Amber his hand to hold while she pushed and soon regretted it because his hand felt like every bone in it would soon be crushed.

"I can't push anymore," Amber spoke shaking her head.

She's seen the documentaries and read all the books, but none of that was like actually giving birth. She thought that she would be able to give birth to her child nice and easy, thinking back now she didn't know why such a thought even crossed here mind. She was tired and sweaty and she hadn't felt this way since she left the ranch. She glanced at all the faces in the room which were telling her that she could do it and to give 'one more big push'. Sucking in a breath, Amber pushed with all she had.

"It's a girl!"

Amber immediately bursts into tears as she watched her daughter get cleaned up. She tried her hardest to stop them from flowing as her little girl was placed in her arms. She was the most beautiful baby that she's seen and the smile that she had on felt like it was going to stay on her face forever as long as her baby was in her arms. Amber runs the pad of her thumb along her cheek and kisses her forehead. She reminds her of Josh. Beautiful green eyes and button nose with nice, silky, chocolate hair and puffy cheeks.

"Has anyone heard from Josh yet?" Amber looks up to Stefan and Bonnie.

Bonnie glances over at Stefan who slightly nods

"Sis, there's something that I have tell you about Josh."

"What is it?"

"He was in a car accident. He's in surgery —well he's probably out now, but that's the reason why Josh isn't here."

The tears started all over again and their hearts ached for her.

"Is he okay?" Amber asked through tears.

"I'll go see if I can find anything out." Stefan said before walking out the room.

Bonnie walked over to her sister and took her hand. She wanted to apologize and say that she's sorry and that something like this never should've happened to her, but Bonnie knew that no matter what she said, none of it would've made anything better.

Stefan returned shortly with a look on his far that did not satisfy Amber or Bonnie.

"Stefan?"

"Uh, Josh is out of surgery now."

"How is he?"

Stefan swallowed hard. He was never good at delivering bad news especially at a time like this when everyone is fragile.

"Josh didn't wake up from surgery yet. The doctor says that he's in a slight coma."

"Jesus Christ."

/x/

As a way of working in their relationship, Lexi and Matt had decided to go on a few friend dates. Lexi was currently irritated for the waitress caught Matt's eye and they've been flirting back and forth since they got there. She was wondering if it was okay for her to feel jealous since she's the one that put Matt in the friend-zone, but she still found what he was doing rude.

"So, how's everything with Bonnie?" Lexi asks out of the blue.

"Uh, okay I guess. We haven't really talked since...yeah... Why?"

"Well, you two did share a place together and all so I figure that you'll be trying to sort out some type of agreement."

"Well Bonnie can do what she wants with it. I figure she'll just sell it or stay there I don't know. I guess we should have a little talk then."

The table fell silent for a while as they finished their meal. Matt was juggling what to say next in his head for he hated the silence especially since it was an uncomfortable one.

"On the topic of sharing houses," Matt decided to speak, "what about the one we have together?"

"It's only right if you live in it cause you're paying for the most of it and I haven't gotten rid of my apartment downtown yet."

"I can't afford it all by myself so we should just sell it and I'll have to downgrade."

Lexi nodded and when their meal was over they hugged as went their separate ways.

/x/

Amber layed curled up in a chair next to Josh's hospital bed. She couldn't remember how long she's been there. A few hours? A few days? A week? She didn't know. It was hard for her to keep her priorities straight, it was a struggle juggling the baby and checking up on him to see if he's alright. Her head rested on the sheets while she intertwined their fingers.

"I hate you so much for this."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

There was something about a man holding a baby that turned her on. Maybe it was just because that man happened to be Stefan. He was holding the newborn in his arms walking around the room talking baby talk.

"Do you ever want kids?" Bonnie wondered.

"Yeah I've always wanted a few."

Stefan loved kids and always wanted them. He didn't have the pleasure of growing up with a big family so he decided that he wanted a least four little ones running around.

"You?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean they're a lot of work, but I guess with the right person why not."

There was a slight pause in the room.

"Have my babies." Stefan blurted out.

"What?"

"I want you to carry my children and I want to be by your side when you push 'em out. I want my kids to call you mommy and me daddy, I want little girls or boys that when I look I their eyes I see a part of you. I want you to be the mother of my children."

Bonnie was blown away by his confession. She didn't know what to say to such a proposal. They weren't even married yet and he's talking kids, she didn't know what to say.

"Uh.."

"Here." Stefan handed Bonnie her niece.

He watched her face light up once she was in her arms and her whole demeanor changed. Right then he knew that he would get his way and soon he'll be having someone calling him daddy (besides Bonnie).

"Guys! Josh woke up!"

Stefan and Bonnie let out sighs of relief.

"I'm gonna feed the baby then we can all go over to see him." Stefan helped Amber get situated on the bed.

Stefan scratched the back of his neck, "I'm going to get something to drink, would you like something, babe?" Stefan figured out a way to dismiss himself.

"No I'm good."

Bonnie smiled watching him leave and when she look back at her sister she was smiling too.

"What?"

"It looks like you two made up."

"Yeah." Bonnie pulled up a seat. "He even asked me to have his babies!" She hardly whispered.

Amber opened her mouth in shock. "What? Are you gonna?"

"I don't know sis. We're not even married yet and he's talking kids. There a big responsibility, I'm not sure if I can handle that yet."

Amber nodded with a smile feeling proud of her sister.

"How about this," Amber thought, "whenever you're ready you two can babysit this little one and then you two can see if you're really ready."

"Thanks sis."

"Don't mention it."

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie said after a while.

"What is it?"

"What really happened with Josh? Why didn't you want him to pick you up?"

This question was on the back of Bonnie's mind since she got the call from her sister. She figured that since she's a half an hour away from her place that Amber could've easily called Josh to simply turn around and come get her. She was curious as to why she was so against the idea.

"Truth?" Bonnie nodded and scooted in closer. "When you guys left I swear it was like Josh left with y'all. He started drinking and at first I didn't mind who knows how long it's been since he's been without a drink so I let him have a can or two not seeing any harm." Bonnie nodded. "So once it started getting a little out of control I ask him to cool it with the drinks and he gets all defensive saying that he's a grown man and whatever. So we argue a little and I see him reach for the keys, immediately I tell him to not take the car, that he was in no position to drive and he said that he wouldn't."

"But he did?"

Amber nodded. "Bon, as soon as I heard that engine start I ran out the house screaming his name begging for him to come back cause I just knew that something like this would happen. I call after him again and that's when the contractions started. I just didn't want to tell you so that you would look at him differently." Amber concluded.

"I will never look at him differently unless he hit you or something," Bonnie smiled. "I'm just glad that everything turned out okay, that everyone's safe."

Once Amber if is bed breastfeeding and Stefan returned, they all made a trip to Josh's room.


End file.
